All I Have To Give
by LyricalKris
Summary: For a princess, virtue is a prize to be given away to the highest bidder. This is a problem when you're in love with a man who cannot possibly win.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was an honorable mention in the LDA contest. Good times.**

* * *

"Useless boy!"

Isabella, Princess of Forkshire, paused in the hall when she heard the commotion. The snarled shout was followed by the clap of skin hitting skin and a clatter. She gasped, retracing her steps and peering into the guest quarters.

The royal family of Nomadia was visiting Forkshire, and the youngest prince was quartered in this room. He was a good five years her elder and very handsome. The ladies at court were all abuzz about him, giggling and sighing over his genteel manner and his roguish grin.

Bella had always felt unsettled around him, though she couldn't pinpoint why. Now she understood.

As she peered in the doorway, she saw a horrible sight. Her heart lurched when she saw the boy who'd been sent up as a manservant to the visiting prince. Edward. Bella knew the boy well. They were friends, and when she saw the position he was in - on his back on the floor, his arm thrown up to protect his head from the prince's repeated blows - she could not stay still.

"Your highness!" she cried, pushing the door open. "What is the meaning of this?"

For a second, when Prince James looked up, his narrowed eyes glinted with malevolence. When he took in who had interrupted them though, his expression gentled, and he straightened up, dropping his hands to his sides. "Good morrow, princess."

"My lady." Her handmaiden, Alice, had caught up with her and tried to hold her back. "It's not proper to be in the prince's quarters alone, my lady," she said in her ear.

Bella purely didn't care in that moment. She yanked her arm out of Alice's hand and strode forward, kneeling at Edward's side. "Good God."

His lip was split, and there was an angry red mark on his cheek that would be a bruise soon.

He swallowed and looked at her, and she saw that there was fire in his eyes, but when he saw her, he seemed to calm considerably. "I beg your forgiveness, Princess," he said quietly, his voice as smooth as ever.

"Whatever for?"

"He's a clumsy little fool," James inserted. "Servants shouldn't be coddled, Princess. It only serves to encourage slovenly, sloppy behavior."

"It's fine, Princess," Edward said under his breath, only for her ears. He cleared his throat and spoke louder. "The prince is right. See how his shirt is stained? If it weren't for my shoddy work, the good prince would not have to change." He was looking at her with an urgent expression, imploring her not to say anymore. He shifted, getting to his knees in a submissive stance before James. "Please, your Highness. If you'll allow me, I'll clean the mess I've made."

Bella knew him well enough to understand he was more concerned for her sake than his own, though she bristled at the thought. No one would beat a princess even for the things she wanted to say to this prince. She bit the inside of her cheek.

She'd known Edward since her girlhood. When they were children and it was permissible, they'd been playmates. As they grew and it became inappropriate for Bella to consort with a common child and, later, a servant, they still found time to talk from time to time. He was a clever sort - much smarter than any of the dignitaries he served gave him credit for.

How she hated to see him this way.

James growled. "If you were my servant, I guarantee this would not be the first beating you'd have received." He waved his hand. "Go fetch me a new shirt."

"Yes, my prince." He stood and made for the bedchamber where the prince's clothes would be. Bella's eyes followed him, hoping he would look up, but he did not.

"My prince, if you'll excuse my lady. We should be going."

There was an urgent note to Alice's tone that drew Bella's attention. Her handmaid was tugging at her arm.

When Bella turned, she gasped.

Prince James was out of his shirt, his eyes intense on her, his lips turned up into a leer.

Bella had never seen that much of a man before. She hadn't seen that much of any male since she was a child and she'd played with other children in the river. "P-please excuse me, your highness. It was not proper of me to burst into your chambers."

He waved his hand. "Your woman's heart goes out to dumb servant boys. You are young yet, Princess. You will learn that the lower class needs a firm hand."

Narrowing her eyes, Bella was about to tell him exactly what she thought of that, but Alice yanked on her quite hard. "His highness is very wise," she said demurely, but Bella knew the edge of sarcasm in her tone. "My lady will see you again tonight, I'm sure."

This time, Bella let Alice drag her away.

Back in her own quarters, Bella could breathe somewhat better. She sat still, gnashing her teeth as she replayed the scene. She wrung her hands as she worried.

"I should not have left him there," she murmured when Alice came back to tell her the bath was ready.

"There was nothing you could do, Princess," Alice assured, helping her out of her dress. "He will be fine. The others will take care of him."

Bella's head snapped up. "Has this happened before?"

Alice didn't look away quickly enough to cover her reaction. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Bella gave her a little shake. "Tell me, Alice."

"My lady," she began, her voice a plea.

"It will be all right," Bella said gently, trying to be soothing. "You can tell me the truth."

Her handmaiden's glance was furtive. "It was not that way when your father was alive."

"And now?"

Alice gave her a small, sad look. "It's different with your uncle. Much has changed for us." Bella narrowed her eyes, and Alice ducked her head. "Master Aro is very genteel, but his children are about as patient as Prince James."

"And he looks the other way?"

"Come, my lady," Alice deflected. "The bath water will get cold, and there's not so much time to dress."

Sensing Alice would say no more, Bella grudgingly gave in. She slipped out of her clothes and into the warm bath.

_**~0~**_

Edward of Masen could not be away from the Prince's quarters quickly enough. The man was completely insufferable. If he had to wait on him hand and foot for one more minute, Edward was fair sure he would earn more than a beating. To raise a hand to a royal would mean his death, and he wanted to do much more than that.

"Edward," Jasper greeted, not getting up immediately when Edward entered the kitchen. He was resting for the moment, reading by the fire, probably just come in from the cold outside.

It was easy to tell when Jasper processed what he was seeing when he glanced up at Edward. He was on his feet in a heartbeat. "Are you badly hurt?"

"No." Edward shook his head, warding off his friend's assessing touch.

"What's going on?" Emmett, another servant and a friend to them both, came in from elsewhere in the castle.

"It seems someone has mussed our fair Edward's pretty face some," Jasper filled in. He'd stepped back, and was looking him over head to toe. "The good prince, I'd assume."

"Aye," Edward confirmed, finally letting his irritation show. "The lout fumbled his drink," he said by way of explanation.

"And you were a convenient scapegoat," Emmett concluded. He took Edward's hand, not letting him pull away, and pulled the sleeve up. Sure enough, a dark bruise was setting in there. "Is it broken?"

"No," Edward said with a sigh, letting his friends lead him to a chair. "It's hard to move, but not broken."

"Two faced son-of-a-jackal, that one," Jasper spat.

Edward cleared his throat to get Jasper's attention before he could continue. Alice had appeared in a doorway, and the lady didn't need to hear his foul mouth. Anyway, the sight of the lass was enough to wipe the sneer off Jasper's face. Of late, the two were sweethearts.

Sure enough, Jasper got to his feet, taking Alice's dainty hand in his. "My lady. How may we be of service?"

She spared a smile for him and Emmett, but looked to Edward. "Her highness bade me come and check on our Edward. She's concerned for you."

The other two men chuckled. "You may tell the Princess her pet is fine," Emmett said with a chortle. Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. Bella's affinity toward him was something he had grown up with, and he was used to the teasing of the others by now.

It was to be expected, or so everyone said. Edward had not been born into his servitude like so many of the others whose parents had been servants and their parents before them. No. As it happened, the royal family - King Charles, Queen Renee, and their children - had been enjoying a day out by the river. The story went that their eldest son - only a child then - had found a basket in the water, and in that basket, they found a baby.

The baby had ridden home side by side with the King and Queen's baby girl, Isabella. For a few weeks' time, until a proper foster family could be decided on, he and Bella shared a crib.

The queen still spoke of how they babbled to each other in baby-speak, as if talking in a language no one else knew.

Though it was no longer seemly for them to associate, they still managed a friendship. Before he died, the King had seen to it that Bella would be educated. She enjoyed telling Edward everything she learned, and they would often speak of these far off places, wondering what it might be like to see them with their own eyes.

There were many worse things than being Bella's favorite, her pet, as Emmett said, and so Edward did not argue.

Alice would not stop at that. "She said she would have naught but the truth."

Grudgingly, knowing Bella would find a way to come see him if she didn't receive a story she could believe, Edward catalogued his injuries. The split lip and bruised cheek were obvious. His wrist was likely sprained, but the boys would help him wrap it. He also knew from the way he ached that there were bruises about his back and shoulders.

"Tell the princess not to worry. It's nothing."

"Would that I knew the ways of the witch," Alice spat.

"Ali," Jasper protested in a hiss, automatically looking around though they were alone. "If someone heard you speak of it..."

"I know." She looked properly abashed. "But what else? That man is not fit to be among pigs, and yet he will rule a kingdom someday."

Edward's heart twisted, and he clenched the fist of his good hand.

If the gossip about the castle was right, it wasn't the Prince's kingdom Edward feared for.

"Jasper, what news?" he asked when Alice had finally gone to return to Bella's side.

His friend didn't have to ask to know what Edward was referring to. His expression turned dark, and Edward's stomach twisted. He had his answer before Jasper spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid rumor is naught but truth. The kingmaker sought to solidify the ties between Forkshire and Nomadia. Our princess will wed Prince James before the year is out."

Edward held his fist to his lips, closing his eyes as he tried to come to terms with his own impotence. Of course, when the royal family of Nomadia had come, he knew there was a chance the bachelor prince would be looking to marry. He had hoped the widow Queen Renee, still a young, vibrant woman, would make a better match than her seventeen-year-old daughter.

"I cannot allow this to happen. Not to her."

Emmett stood on his one side and Jasper on his other. They said nothing, but kept their hands on his shoulders, offering their silent support and what comfort they could.

_**~0~**_

"Come, child. Dry your eyes. This is unseemly."

Before Bella could snap at her uncle, her mother's arms tightened around her. "Let her have her tears, Aro." She gently wiped away the tears that Bella couldn't stop. "It's a frightening thing to be told you will be sent so far away from your home with a man you hardly know."

Bella wasn't frightened, she was furious. "Uncle," she protested. "You don't understand. The Prince..." She swallowed, steeling herself. "Today, I walked in on the Prince beating on a servant. Our Edward."

Renee's head snapped up. "Is that true?"

"Yes, Mother. Call him here. You'll see he's been beaten about the face, and his wrist has been wrenched."

"Did he tell you this?" Aro chuckled. "Edward has always been fond of telling you stories, Bella."

"He spins tales about people who do not exist for my amusement," Bella returned. "He does not make up stories of how his lip got bloodied." When he looked at her, reproachful of her tone, she took a deep breath. "And I tell you, I saw it with my own eyes. Edward was on the floor, and the prince was beating him."

"Aro. I will not give my daughter in marriage to a brute," Renee said sharply.

Aro's sigh was long suffering. "He is a prince. He will someday be king. This will serve to join our two nations." He huffed out a breath. "Your Charles was unique in many ways. Many households take a firmer hand in dealing with the help. But what of that, Renee? He would not dare raise a hand to his princess."

Standing, he took each of their hands. "My dear sister, my darling niece, you know I would never let anyone hurt you. You must do what is expected, the both of you. You've a kingdom to consider, of course."

Leaning forward, his expression became serious. "Your word is given. Do you understand? To refuse would be to insult all of Nomadia, and you know what that could mean."

Bella chuffed, closing her eyes. Her heart seized.

She may have only been a girl of seventeen, but she knew well enough the affairs of state. Insulting the Nomadian king at this point would be the first step to war where a marriage between her and prince James would be the first step to peace. "Of course, Uncle." She made her voice steady. "Mother was right. I was just frightened for a moment. I will know no one in Nomadia, after all."

At this, Aro's smile bloomed bright. "Ah, well, not to fret. Your handmaiden and some of the others will go with you. A full regimen of servants is to be part of your dowery."

"Which others?" Bella asked sharply.

"Oh. The Hales, I should think. Emmett." He nodded his head. "Your Edward, of course."

"Edward?" Bella was horrified.

"Yes, the Prince asked for him personally. I thought you might like it. I know you are fond of the boy."

"You must not let this happen," she protested.

Aro's smile turned again to a scowl. "Isabella. Done is done, and I will not go back on the word I gave in your mother's name."

Renee hugged her close, kissing her forehead. "I do remember this feeling. It feels as though the whole world is ending." She rocked Bella comfortingly. "It will be fine, lovely, you'll see. It will all work out."

Clinging to her mother, Bella tried to make herself believe those words.

"Now dry your eyes. The ball is beginning, and you are not dressed."

Renee pulled away from her. "Come now, lovely. It's time to play our roles."

"Yes, Mother."

_**~0~**_

Edward could not sleep that night. He rose and wandered to the gardens, remembering simpler times when he and Bella thought they could be friends forever. They'd played here amongst the flowers: hiding games and the like. He'd once caught a butterfly in his hands, and she'd looked at him as if he were the cleverest person alive.

He found the old willow tree that bent just so, concealing a small space they'd once called their own. It was dark, so he stepped carefully, his hands out.

The rustle of a step on the ground, a broken twig, made him stop short. "Hello? Is there someone there?"

There was a gasp, and then, "Edward?"

"Princess." He stepped to the sound of her voice until his hands encountered the soft fabric of her gown. He found her shoulders and settled his hands there.

"Thank God it's you," she said breathlessly.

"Yes. The hour is late, Princess. What are you doing about with no escort?"

"I could not sleep." Her voice trembled. "Oh, Edward. I'm so glad you're here. There's something I must tell you."

"Anything, Princess." Now that his eyes were adjusting, he stepped back. Under no circumstances was it permissible to touch her.

As though she were completely unaware of how inappropriate it was to be standing so close, she stepped back into his bubble space. She surprised him when she took his hands, squeezing tight. "You must run from here."

"What?"

"You must leave as quickly as possible," she repeated more urgently. "I've some coin to give, but you must not dally."

"Princess... forgive me, but what has happened?"

Even in the darkness, he could see her face fall as she looked away. "You've heard about my betrothal."

Edward's throat was tight. "Of course. I-"

"You are to be part of my dowry, by special request of the prince."

For the second time in one evening, he was struck dumb. "What?"

"Don't you understand?" Her hands on his shoulders, she shook him. "He made sure you would come with us when we leave for Nomadia. He-"

"Oh, thank God." Edward's relief was so profound, he acted without thinking, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Thank God. Thank God." He cupped her face in his hands.

And then he kissed her.

It was a quick kiss - it was only a second before he remembered who she was and that she was well within her rights to order his death for what he'd done - but it was firm and fervent.

He stumbled backward. "Princess. I'm so sorry. I-"

She interrupted him by closing the space between them. Her fingers were in his hair as she pulled his head down to meet hers. Her kiss was hungry, passionate, and every ounce of decorum fell away in a single breath.

It was not so many years before he'd begun to notice her in the way a man might see a woman. She'd grown from a gangly, awkward little girl to a pretty, enticing young woman. She was warm in his arms, and fit just as he always imagined she would against his body.

Instantly, he was completely lost in just how incredible it was to kiss her. They both sunk to their knees together, as if they were entirely incapable of concentrating on anything except the way their mouths were moving together. "My Princess," he rumbled against her lip. "My Bella."

Only when they were both dizzy and panting did they let up. He leaned his head on her shoulder, and her cheek rested against his hair as they caught their breath.

"You must go," she whispered against his ear, her voice small and desperate. "You cannot come with me and the Prince."

Pulling back, Edward cradled her face in his hands again. "Tell me why," he prompted gently.

She put her hands over his, her eyes wide and frightened in the dark. "He will hurt you."

"That is the only reason?"

"That is reason enough," she said, her voice raised ever so slightly.

"I will go." His tone was firm, brokering no room for argument. "And I swear to God, if he ever raises a hand to you, I will end him."

She gasped, shaking her head. "If you touched the prince, it would be the end of you."

"If it keeps you from harm, it would be a fine death."

Her eyes closed, and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. "I could not bear it, Edward. If you were dead, what would I do?" She pushed away from him all at once, reaching out to run her finger along his bandaged wrist. "My uncle has sworn the prince knows better than to show his temper to me. I will be fine." The way her voice trembled spoke volumes. She didn't believe her own words any more than he did. "But no one will stop him from hurting you."

With the utmost of tenderness, he brushed the back of his knuckles down her cheek. "Isabella, did my kiss mean nothing to you?"

She ducked her head, looking down to where her fingers were clenched in his shirt.

Cupping her cheek, he tilted her head back up to look at him. "My Princess, I have loved you since we were little children, and I will love you all the days of my life." He knew the words were true as he spoke them. This was why, when other boys his age were bedding shop girls and chambermaids, he had ignored temptation. There had only ever been Bella in his world. She was everything.

"Believe me, no blow could bring greater pain than being unable to see you. I will not run away, but will bear my lot gladly if it means I may be near you."

She melted against him with a soft cry, tilting her head up she kissed him softly. "I do love you, Edward. I do."

He could live the rest of his life on the strength those words gave him.

For long minutes, he merely held her. All afternoon, his overactive mind had concocted one horrible image after another. It was enough that he could watch her. It was enough that he could protect her.

It had to be.

After a time, Bella sighed. "I must return. If I'm found missing, it will be bad for you." She pulled back, and this time it was her who cupped his face. "What do we do?"

He sighed, kissing her sweetly one last time. "What we must," he said gravely. Taking her hand from his cheek, he kissed her fingertips. "Would that things were different, my princess. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

_**~0~**_

"This is madness," Renee spat, pacing the room. "They seek to rile us."

"Aye, that is true," Aro said calmly. "But as we've naught to hide, there's no reason not to rise to the challenge." His eyes landed on Bella. "Isn't that right, Princess?"

Bella, who had been staring at the floor to that point, looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. "You question my virtue, Uncle?"

"Of course not, child. Your mother is right. The king is attempting to insult us. Should we rise to the bait, he will have reason to call off the betrothal."

"If it will ease his royal highness's mind, I shall submit to the test," Bella said shortly and strode quickly from the room before she could faint, as she very much felt like doing.

_**~0~**_

The test to prove her chastity was vile. It was, far and away, the most horrendous experience of Bella's young life, and she had been present for her father's death.

She'd never felt so utterly wretched. She had kept her eyes opened, trained and intent on the stained glass windows as the priest examined her. It was a horribly degrading process, and despite the priest's declaration that she was a virtuous girl, Bella had never felt more ashamed.

Unable to stand anyone's touch, she fled from the room as soon as she was able. She only barely had the presence of mind to curtsey to Prince James and his father - she had to pass them, as they were waiting for the priest's word - before she hurried toward her quarters.

"Go away, go away!" she snarled at Alice before she sunk to her knees in her chamber, bursting into tears. She crumpled forward, her hands over her eyes, her forehead touching the cold stone ground.

For a long time, she could do nothing but sob. She had no other way to express her disgust and shame, but when that finally relinquished a fraction of its stranglehold on her, another emotion began to seep in.

Anger.

She was so furious, she thought she might go right out of her skull with the rage that filled her.

Never in her life had she felt hatred, but God how she knew it then. She hated the King of Nomadia and his son.

Prince James, who had leered at her when she left that horrid room.

Prince James who was to be her husband, who would have dominion over her body.

Even the thought made her feel violated. She had no choice here, none. As terrible and sickening as that thought was, it was made ten times worse because there was someone she would willingly give her virtue. She was not only willing, but since she learned of his feelings over a week before, it was what she most wanted.

Sharing her body with Edward would not fill her with dread. It was not a disgusting thought as imagining James's touch was. It would be an expression of the love they shared, not a duty she would only submit to because God and the church said she must.

She writhed with the injustice of her lot in life. She was a highborn Princess whose every beck and call was answered, and yet she was entirely powerless to stop a fate she would not wish on any enemy.

To marry a man she loathed with everything inside her while the man she truly loved would be forced to watch her walk into the Prince's bedchamber... The thought was unbearable.

If only...

"My lady?" Alice's gentle, worried voice interrupted Bella's desperate thoughts. Apparently, Bella had been in hysterics long enough that the girl would risk disobeying an order to see if she was still sane.

Bella straightened only enough to fling her arms around the other girl's neck. Clinging to her like a frightened child to her mother, Bella babbled the whole story - how much she detested her betrothed, the love she'd found with Edward, their stolen kisses - too few and far between - and how much his love would cost him in the end.

"Would that I could lay with him first, him above all others," she murmured, hiccuping now as hysteria gave way to a tired, defeated sadness. "It's not what I want. I would be his forever if fate allowed it, but it would be something."

But if she reached her wedding night without virtue intact, she knew instinctively that the prince would not hesitate to have her executed. Maybe that would be a mercy, but there was still her people, her mother's kingdom, to think about.

"I want so much for him to be the first to touch me."

It took her some time to notice Alice looked uncomfortable.

Sniffling, she nudged her handmaiden and friend. "What is it?"

"I should not tell you," Alice hedged. "If anyone knew I told you..."

"I would die before I betrayed your confidence, Alice. You know that."

"Aye," Alice said slowly. "There is a way for you to lay first with Edward and still reach your marriage bed with maidenhead intact."

_**~0~**_

"Are you mad?" Edward demanded when he finally understood what Bella was talking about. She'd been babbling and blushing and dancing around the topic.

He regretted the words when they left his mouth. Bella ducked her head, looking as though she wanted to melt into the ground. He was quick to put his arms about her. "Bella, you know there is nothing I wouldn't give to be with you in the way a man should be with his wife. If we were any others but who we are, I would move heaven and earth to provide for you, to be with you. But this..."

"My heart and soul belong to you," she murmured, looking up at him. The shy bashfulness was gone from her eyes, leaving only a steadfast determination. And love, of course. Always love. "It's only right I should want to give of my body." She took his hands, taking a deep breath and standing tall. "You said there was nothing you'd not do for me. If my virtue is pledged to him, this is the only part of me I've left to give."

Edward swallowed thickly. The idea he could touch her, lay with her, made him dizzy with want, but when he'd fantasized of these moments with her, this had not entered his mind.

He'd heard of this act. Emmett and Jasper made crass comments about not wanting the servant girls to get with child, and so taking them elsewise. It seemed unnatural, and yet it wasn't unheard of. The priest might have a thing or two to say, but then he usually did.

Sitting up against their willow tree, he held her in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her back as he thought.

It was, as Emmett had once pointed out, a loophole. Not only was there no chance to get her with child, but according to the good book, she would still be considered virtuous on her wedding night. Not that the Prince deserved such a gift - Edward believed he would be a goodly, devoted husband like he believed the moon was made of cheese - but Bella's immortal soul would be secure. What they were doing, meeting like this, stealing kisses and cuddles, was dangerous enough without endangering her soul.

Edward didn't delude himself into believing the Prince would be gentle with her. The thought made him unbearably furious. He wanted to rail against the knowledge in his head, that a man so vile would have such control over the woman he loved.

If he could let her know a loving touch, perhaps that would be some consolation.

Exhaling in a gust, he squeezed her tighter, closing his eyes and kissing the top of her head. "If this is what you want, Princess," he whispered against her hair. "I am yours to command."

Taking his hand, she pressed it to her chest over her heart. "And I am yours. Heart and soul, I will always be yours."

_**~0~**_

For weeks, they'd planned, knowing that to be discovered would mean their deaths.

Tonight was the night.

Bella claimed illness, excusing herself from dinner and the evening she usually spent getting to know her husband-to-be. She did not want to look at him or even think of him tonight. She did not want to dwell on what her life would be like with this boor of a man.

In her chambers, Alice had the bath water heated and perfumed. As Alice helped her get every inch of her skin clean and soft, Bella wondered if she should feel nervous. Far from it, she felt quite sanguine.

She let the warmth of the water soak into her bones, let the sweet perfume and oils chase away any semblance of frustration from the day.

There was no one else, nothing else. Tonight, she would go to Edward. If they had nothing else, they would always have this one night.

As Alice helped her dress and brushed every snarl out of her hair, Bella let the bitterness of that thought fall away leaving only the sweet. When she peered in the looking glass, she was almost startled at how different she looked. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes bright, her skin glowing.

When she was ready, Bella took a moment to hug Alice to her. "Thank you, my friend. For everything."

Alice had calmed her every fear - Bella knew so very little of any kind of relation between a man and woman - and recruited the others to help ensure their getaway for the evening.

"I only wish I could give you more, my lady. Edward is a good man."

"Yes," Bella said on a breath, releasing her friend. She took a deep breath, and then went out into the darkness.

_**~0~**_

Edward paced the floor of the groundskeeper's house. The old man had gladly given over his dwelling for the night. Most the servants were protective of Bella. Like her father, she had always been kind to them.

Still, the place felt too small, too cold. He wanted to give her a fancy room and a soft mattress. She'd assured him repeatedly she would lay with him in the fields like the peasants at Beltane and be content.

When he answered the soft knock at the door, his every worry faded away. She was all he saw, all he knew, and she was right; it didn't matter where they were. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

He pulled her inside quickly so he could stare at his leisure. Her hair fell loose and long down her back. Her shy smile when she looked at him was as lovely as she was, and that was saying something.

Taking her hands, he brought her knuckles to his lips. "You are so beautiful."

Overcome with the need to take care of her, he swept her up into his arms, putting his lips to hers as he carried her into the bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the bed and sat down beside her, his arm around her shoulder and his forehead resting against hers as he caught his breath.

He was nervous.

She touched her fingertip to his chin. "We belong together," she whispered.

It was exactly what he needed to hear. It was the most natural thing in the world for one being to love another. There were so many ways to express love.

What they did together this night was only about that: a physical expression of the love they shared. He loved her so much, it frightened him at times, but it also made him stronger.

He had to laugh a little when she moved her hands to his shirt, tugging upward. "Eager, are we, Princess?"

Even in the soft candlelight, he could see the deep flush of her cheeks, but the smile she gave him was mischievous. "I'm not used to being made to wait."

Standing, he pulled her up with him, his hands going around to the ties on her dress. "My life is but to serve you, my lady," he rumbled as he pulled the strings. The silky fabric fell to her shoulders, and Edward found himself enraptured. It was not so much more skin than he was used to seeing, but it seemed made for him to kiss.

Ducking down, he did just that. Brushing her hair over one shoulder, he kissed from her neck on down. When he nipped and sucked lightly at her collarbone, she whimpered. Her hands rested lightly against his back, but when he moved to push her dress down, her fingers clenched in his shirt.

Just holding her against him, feeling every line, every curve of her body, made him regret he hadn't taken his shirt off to begin with. He wanted to feel her, skin to skin. Closing his eyes, he skimmed his nose at the juncture between her shoulders and her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of bath oils and Bella. He swayed on his feet; just feeling her like this, letting his hands run down the length of her nude body, was enough to do him in if he wasn't careful. He breathed.

As he opened his eyes, he took a step back. He focused his gaze on hers first, checking that she was still there with him. Just the look in her eyes did incredible things to his body. She was right with him. The expression she wore was the perfect manifestation of what he felt: passion, nerves, eagerness, excitement.

Love.

The intensity of what he felt for this woman could never be replicated; he had never been more sure of a fact in his life.

Licking his dry lips, he let his eyes drift lower.

Her breasts were small, but he found they were a perfect fit to his palms. They stood like her: proud, firm, and beautiful, and he was fascinated at the way she wiggled, the little noises she made, when he brushed his thumb over her pretty, pink nipple.

"Edward." The way she said his name, like a sigh and plea all at once, was one of the more perfect moments in all his life. She tugged at his shirt, and he managed to let go of her long enough to pull the thing over his head. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up, her kisses hungry.

Catching up with her, Edward quickly turned from savor to devour. They stepped over the puddle of her dress, and he pushed her back on the bed, quickly moving to cover her with his body. As he'd suspected, the feeling of her pinned under him was a great pleasure in and of itself. The way her fingers ran along the muscles of his back sent thrills through his body.

This was perfect. She was perfect.

She brought her hands between them, her fingers combing through the sparse hair just below his belly button.

When she reached lower, he sat up ever so slightly, swallowing a groan. "Not yet, my love," he said in a strained voice.

Her hands relocated instantly to his back. "Are you well, Edward?"

He had to laugh. "Yes, Princess." He opened his eyes. "I am so much more than well." He lowered his head again, kissing her more slow and sweet this time. "I would like to try something," he mumbled between kisses.

"I trust you," she whispered. She stroked his ears, and he wanted to moan, it felt so good.

Instead, he concentrated on her.

He'd spoken to Emmett and Jasper, wondering if it was true what people said. Sex was not something women were meant to enjoy, but that seemed so off to him. The other two had taken him remarkably seriously. They had a thing or two to say about the existence of female pleasure.

There was some veracity to their claim, he found. He closed his mouth over her nipple, and she gasped, yanking a little on his ear. His questing fingers tickled the skin over her belly, and she writhed. When he worked his hand between her legs, she was incoherent. "Edward. Oh, God. What?" she babbled nonsensically.

Edward had no words for the immense satisfaction he found in giving her this pleasure. He took one more kiss from her before he traced a line down her body with his lips.

"Sweet Mary. Mother of madness," she cried when his mouth closed on her. Her fingers were in his hair, alternately stroking and tugging. "This is... This is..."

He loved the way she tasted. It wasn't so much the flavor of her sex, but the whole sensory range of the experience. That he could have her undone like this made him proud and awed all at once. The noises she made, the tiny whines and the guttural moans were better than any song he'd ever heard. Her scent unearthed something in him that was all animal, and everything in him cried out to possess her.

What he wanted more than anything was to be deep inside her.

Quite suddenly, her thighs clenched around his head and her body bucked beneath his mouth.

"Oh," she said softly. "Oh, oh. Oh!"

Her body quaked.

"Oh, God," she mumbled when her body was still again. Edward sat up on his haunches, and she rolled to the side, hiding her face. "I don't know... I..."

He lay behind her, putting his arm around her and kissing her shoulder. "Shh, love. Everything is fine." He tucked her hair behind her ear so he could kiss her there before speaking. "You are glorious."

She huffed, but his words soothed her. "I did not know..." She trailed off again, and he understood; he didn't have enough words either.

"I love you," he said, kissing her cheek, her neck.

She raised a trembling hand behind her, cupping his cheek, stroking his hair.

Edward was lost for a moment, as he pressed his lips to her shoulder blade, in the fine lines of her back in the candlelight. He hadn't realized she could have this pleasing a shape, hidden as it was behind puffy gowns. His eyes roamed hungrily over her, and he splayed his hand across the small of her back, absurdly obsessed with that small expanse of skin.

Sliding down her body, he kissed her there. Her skin was salty. He drew his tongue down, feeling the way her muscles tensed at whatever sensations she was feeling.

When he rested the pad of his finger against her nether entrance, she froze.

He kissed each of her ass cheeks. "I will stop, Bella. If this is not what you want..."

"This is what I want," she said quickly. "I want you."

"You have me, Princess. You have no idea."

She reached back, her fingers tracing his face, his cheek, before tangling in his hair. "I love you."

"I love you. So much." He walked his fingers up her back and pressed between her shoulder blades, silently directing her. She rolled onto her belly, offering him yet another wonderful view.

He pushed up onto one arm, studying her for a long moment, just wondering - so unfathomably glad she was his to see like this. Again, he felt that stirring in his gut, the feral need to claim her as his own.

Lowering his head, he brushed his tongue along her crack, and she gave a little yelp. He thrust his tongue into her entrance, and she whimpered.

It was a different taste, but again, it was the full experience he appreciated. She wasn't as responsive, though she did seem to enjoy the sensation of his tongue inside her. He used his fingertips to press randomly along her back, her sides.

When she was properly lubricated, he kissed up her body, bringing her onto her side as he nestled himself beside her. Slowly, he dipped one finger, then another inside her.

How incredible it was, feeling the way her muscles tightened around his fingers.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, taking the shell of her ear between his teeth and biting ever so gently.

"No." Her voice was breathy. "I want..." But rather than tell him, she reached down, tracing his body until she found his cock. He was surprised when she wrapped her hand around him. His instinct was to thrust into her palm.

For a few moments, she felt him hot and hard in her hand, and then she wiggled, making him groan as she adjusted herself so he was lined up with her entrance.

She kept her hand around him, feeling as he slid into her.

Edward had never imagined anything could be so tight, so hot, so absolutely incredible wrapped around his cock. "Christ," he muttered against her shoulder. "Sweet, merciful Christ. Bella."

Her hand moved to cup his ass, pulling him closer.

"Oh," he breathed.

It was all he could do not to thrust, not to give in to his base instinct to bring on his release. As it was, just the feel of her surrounding him was almost too much. "Bella. My Princess. My lady. My love."

She craned her head back, kissing him briefly. "Take me. I am yours."

He groaned and gave in.

Setting a steady pace, he began to move in her. With the newness of this, and all he had already done, he knew he would not last long. He wrapped his arms around her, as though he could completely possess her. His hands were cupped over her breasts, her nipples rolling between his thumb and forefinger, and his lips were at her neck. He murmured sweet things to her, told her again and again how much he loved her.

She'd been right about one thing, he reflected. The profoundness of this act was no less. They were joined, connected, one in those perfect minutes. She was his, and he was hers, and they were bound together in heart, spirit, and body, even if it was only for this night.

When he began to jerk as she had, began to spill into her, she moved her hands to his over her breasts, threading their fingers together as they rode out his orgasm. Spent, he leaned heavily against her, and she played with his fingers, waiting for him to catch his breath.

With a groan, he slipped carefully out of her, rolling her back toward him so he could gather her in his arms. "Bella... I didn't... Are you all right?"

She cupped his face in her hands. "I'm just fine."

"Did I hurt you? Please, tell me the truth."

She eyed him carefully. "It aches," she said quietly. "But no more than I expected." Pulling his face down to hers, she kissed him. It was a slow kiss, very serious and passionate.

Edward quite forgot the dismay that had begun to build in him when she said it had hurt even a little.

"I am fine," she said firmly when she broke their kiss. "Now hold me, for we have precious little time left."

Closing his eyes - he did not want to remember the world outside this beautiful bubble - he tugged her closer. Hooking his leg up over hers, he wrapped her up in a cocoon of his body, wishing with everything in him he would never have to let her go.

"Edward," she murmured some time later, in between deep kisses.

"Hmm?" He was running his finger along her chin.

She took his hands, bringing them down between them so she could play with his fingers. "After I am married... if you will still have me..." Her voice tapered off, but she drew in a deep breath. "If you will still have me, I will still be yours. I don't know how, and I know it's a risk, but..." She looked up, and he saw tears welling in her eyes. "I cannot imagine going the rest of my life without this. Without you."

With tender fingers, he brushed away her tears. "My Bella," he whispered. His heart pounded. He wanted nothing more than to take her so far away from here, from all of this, from the Prince and her duty to her people. It was so dangerous. If she was found to be having an affair, she would be killed. Already they had pressed their luck. To do it for the foreseeable future...

But what if...

What if they could have a semblance of a life together? What if he could have her in his bed again? What if there was a chance the children she would bear would be his?

It wasn't what he wanted for her, for either of them, but given the reality of their lives, it was a more acceptable option than simply letting Prince James have her.

At least she would know love.

He exhaled slowly, forcing down his anger and frustration. He wrapped himself around the love he felt for this woman.

He could do it. For the chance to be with her at all, he could do anything.

"Yes, Bella," was all he said, kissing her soundly. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: I am considering continuing this. I do, of course, have more in mind for these two. We'll see how it goes because I have my other fics plus my original fiction to consider. For now, I'm marking it complete. Thanks to all who read and voted during the contest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Obviously, I have decided to continue this. I feel the need to warn you, the road will be quite bumpy for our kids. I choose not to use warnings, so please ask if you have any questions. Thanks.**

* * *

"Is that a smile, my lady?"

Bella turned to Alice and blushed. She tried, but she couldn't quite temper her smile. With a small sigh she drew back the curtain of the carriage so her handmaiden could see out.

"Oh, I see." Alice sounded amused.

Outside the carriage Edward was showing off. He was on horseback, and they were traveling at a quick pace. He'd maneuvered so he was riding backward and gave them a jaunty wave. Alice giggled, and Bella ducked her head.

"What are you two laughing about?" Renee asked, coming awake from her nap.

Bella closed the curtain and turned back to her mother. "It's nothing. We were finding shapes in the clouds."

Renee smiled and reached across the seat to caress Bella's cheek. "My sweet little girl."

Bella let her mother pet her. She'd been very affectionate of late and weepy. They would have two weeks together before Bella's wedding, and then Renee would go back to Forkshire, leaving Bella alone with James in Nomadia. To see her mother again would mean a three week journey.

The carriage pulled to a stop some time later. Jasper came to the door. "My ladies. We've arrived at Masen. His highness has deemed it a fitting place to stop for the night."

"Thank goodness," Renee said. "It will be good to stretch." She peered outside. "Oh, it's still light out."

Jasper opened the carriage door. Renee took his hand to step out of the cab. "Edward. Edward, dear. Please come here."

As Bella got out of the carriage, she watched Edward slide from his horse with grace. He handed the reins over to Emmett and jogged toward them. "Princess. My queen," he said and he bent in a deep bow.

"Might you accompany my daughter and I on a walk?"

"It would be my pleasure, my queen." His eyes slid past Renee to Bella. She saw his lips curl up ever so slightly, and she returned his private smile as she fell into step beside her mother.

"It's so strange to think in just two weeks time, I will no longer be your queen."

Bella's heart twisted, and her thoughts turned bitter. She was not the only one who had been traded like chattel to the King of Nomadia. She was his son's prize, but the others would belong to King Caius as surely as she would belong to James. Their lives bound by her vows.

"If I may say so, your Highness, though I mean no disrespect to Queen Athenodora, you will always be my queen in my heart."

Renee took his hand and squeezed it in both of hers. She pulled him with her down to the edge of the river and pointed to a shallow outlet. "It was right there."

He looked perplexed. "What was, my queen?"

"My oldest boy, you remember Charles, don't you?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Well, he was playing just here when he saw a basket caught in the reeds."

Bella gasped and awareness dawned on Edward's face. "This is where you found me," he said.

"Yes, and I am so glad we did."

"Aye, your Highness. Fortune smiled on me that day."

"I'm happy you still think so, Edward." Renee pursed her lips. "It's a mystery that plagues me to this day. How did you come to be alone by the water? It seems improbable that you floated there. You were soaked but the basket... You would have drowned if you'd been in water deeper than you were."

As her mother spoke, Bella stepped surreptitiously closer to Edward. Careful to be discreet, she curled her fingers around his. He squeezed back, and Bella counted her lucky stars. It was only his presence that kept her from wailing in despair over her fate. Though she feared for him - James had beat him once already - he was her only hope for a measure of true happiness.

_**~0~**_

They were still several days out from Nomadia when they stopped by the river to rest for the night. A few of the men had gone into the woods to hunt.

Bella watched Edward from across the camp. He was talking to Jasper and Emmett, but his eyes lingered on hers. Bella swept her gaze from him to the woods and back. She raised her eyebrows. His eyes widened. He looked over to where Prince James, King Caius, Bella's uncle Aro and a number of others were deep in conversation. He looked back to Bella and nodded - just a slight tilt of his head.

A thrill went down her spine. She put the back of her knuckles against her fevered cheek and called for Alice. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Edward disappeared behind the treeline.

When enough time had passed they would not look suspicious, Bella and Alice decided to take a walk down by the water. It was not long after they were out of earshot of the camp that Bella heard Edward's distinct whistle. Alice smiled and squeezed her hand. "Just a few minutes, my lady. That's all we can risk."

"Thank you, Alice." Bella hugged her handmaiden and friend tightly before she slipped off in the direction of Edward's whistles.

He caught her by surprise, and Bella gave a startled cry as he swept her up into his arms. Her scream was muffled by his lips, and she melted against him. It had been well over a week since they could sneak off like this.

"Bella, Bella," he said between breathless kisses. "My princess." He cupped her face and kissed her again, slower this time, more reverent. Bella whimpered into his mouth and tangled her fingers in his hair. "My lady. My love."

As they clung to each other, the mood changed from jubilant to desperate. Bella tugged at his hair, and Edward's fingers pressed hard against her side. He spun them so he could press her back against the tree. "Edward." The closer they got to Nomadia, the more the worry they would not be able to hold each other like this slipped under her skin. "Edward."

He tilted his forehead against hers and rocked them both. "It grows worse, does it not?" he asked with a sigh. "As we draw closer, it's worse."

She trembled, her throat too tight to answer.

"Bella." He drew his fingers down her cheek. "I would run with you, Bella. If that was what you wanted. We could find a life together away-"

She was already shaking her head. "We cannot." She swallowed hard, hiding her face against his neck. "Nomadia would go to war with Forkshire. I cannot risk that."

He hushed her, his hand against the back of her head. "I know, Princess. I know. And we would be hunted." They had already been over this.

Pulling back, Bella wound her arms around his waist. "Promise me again. Promise me you'll remember how much I love you. Only you. No matter what happens."

He brushed his thumb over her lips, staring into her eyes. "There is nothing in my world except you. I love you, Princess. So much."

They kissed again, soft kisses that were only meant to express the adoration they felt for each other. They bathed in it for as long as they were able until, inevitably, Alice's voice broke them apart. "My lady, Edward, I'm sorry. That is all the time we can risk."

Bella closed her eyes. Edward's arms only tightened around her. She never wanted to leave this space. There was no telling when they would get time like this again. She didn't want to go back to their camp where James would most likely be waiting. They were supposed to be getting to know each other.

Her future husband.

Bella shuddered and kissed the underside of Edward's chin. "I love you."

"I love you, Bella."

_**~0~**_

The others tried to convince Edward that despite how James treated his servants, he would be a kind, gentle husband. And Edward had to admit, on the journey between Forkshire and Nomadia, James was the perfect gentleman. His walks with Bella were chaperoned, and Alice reported back only that he'd been charming. Whenever he succeeded in making Bella laugh, Edward felt a rush of jealousy.

At the very least, James seemed to like her. Bella deserved a husband who would adore and dote upon her. Under the circumstances, the best Edward could hope for was that his suspicions about James's tyrannical rule over his servants would not extend to his wife.

To Edward's dismay if not to his surprise, James's attitude began to change almost the minute they reached Nomadia. To that point, Bella had been a stranger, the princess of another land with whom James had to maintain an air of cordial civility. In Nomadia, however, Bella was not their princess but his bride. Before they got to the gates, Bella was brought to the open carriage at the head of their caravan where she sat next to him. As they waved to the commoners, James wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight against him.

Edward bristled, but what could he do? In the eyes of the law and the eyes of the gods, Bella belonged to James. That Edward and Bella owned each others' hearts and souls mattered little in their situation.

There was a two week stretch between their arrival in Nomadia and the royal wedding. That first week, as the royals were busy with wedding plans, the servants were trying to adjust to the rules of the new house. Edward only caught glimpses of Bella here and there. As much as he wanted to concentrate on her, as much as he wished he could watch her every day, his life was not his own.

The Nomadian servants were headed up by Maria and Benito Salazar. They were demanding, but Edward understood that. King Charles had been friends with his servants. When he died and the queen's brother Aro took over, their lives got harder. It seemed as though their lives were destined to be harder still. Maria and Benito were almost as demanding as the King and his family.

Such was life. Edward could take whatever life handed him so long as Bella's safety was assured.

"You must keep your head about you," Jasper said to him more than once. "This path you and Bella have chosen will not be easy. Bad enough that you will have to watch the woman you love follow another man to bed every night."

Edward closed his eyes. "You are not telling me anything I don't know."

"Really think about this, Edward. She is his. He will do with her what he will. If he raises a hand to her-"

"You said he would not." Of all his friends, Edward trusted Jasper most when it came to the character of other men. He had an uncanny second sense of another person's motives. "You've said-"

Jasper raised his hand in a peacemaking gesture. "You, me, Alice... all of us he sees as bugs under his feet. He'll push the likes of us to the ground if the mood strikes him. Bella is different. She's better than us but lesser than him. Men like James see it as their duty to... correct women."

Edward raised his head and glared at his friend. It wasn't anything he didn't know. This had been his fear since his first interaction with the prince. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to be prepared." Jasper's voice was gentle, his eyes sad. "Edward, we all love Bella, but our hands are tied. There is no getting out of this, there's no getting her out of this. There's nowhere you can run with her. I doubt very much you could even get out of this castle."

Edward pushed his chair back and got to his feet. "Why are you doing this?"

"You need to hear this. If you and Bella are still planning to carry on a secret relationship, you need to think about this." Jasper shook his head. "Edward, if James finds out about your feelings for her or hers for you-"

"He'll kill her." He was pacing frantically now.

Jasper's eyes followed his path, but he didn't move. "I think not, brother. I think he would kill you and make her watch. And then I think he'd hurt her. I-"

"Stop!"

Jasper stood and went to Edward. He put a hand to his shoulder, but Edward shrugged it off. "I cannot bear this. I cannot bear it." He raked his hands down his cheek so hard, he was surprised his skin didn't peel off.

"You must." He hesitated. "Or you should run now."

Edward stopped short. "What?"

"If you cannot control your reactions, you should run now. Get away from this place or you will be her undoing. We would help you escape."

"I cannot do that. I won't."

"Then you have no choice." Jasper put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and his time Edward didn't shake him off. "Keep your temper, no matter what, and you will be rewarded. I've spoken with some of the others. James rides with the knights of the realm much of the year."

Edward raised his head. "Is that so?"

"It is." Jasper squeezed his shoulder. "There is hope yet, but it will be difficult." He looked over to the door as Alice appeared. "I know I could not be so strong."

_**~0~**_

It was not long before the leopard began to show his spots.

Edward glowered from his place against the wall across the dining hall, helpless to do anything but watch as, one by one, those gathered around the table went to bed. He'd seen Bella try to excuse herself as well, but James's hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Stay, Bella. It would please me if you kept me company." His tone was gentle and melodic, but Edward did not mistake the words for a request. He saw the way her uncle tilted his head, his hard expression an order. It was her duty to do as the prince bid.

Renee gave her daughter a sympathetic look. "I'll see you in the morrow, my sweet girl."

Edward wanted to scream at the least she could do was not leave Bella alone with James. How could she not see that James's charming veneer was just a mask? And was it not improper to leave them without chaperone before the wedding? Alice and the other servants were there, but now that he was home again, James did not bother to hide his true demeanor with them. He'd had many drinks tonight. Edward had seen him drunk a number of times on the journey to Nomadia. He was handsy. He'd tried to pull Alice down on his lap once, long after Bella and her mother had gone to bed.

Both Edward and Bella's eyes tracked the Queen as she and Aro made for their quarters. Bella seemed nervous, and he knew she had every reason to be. Alice had told Edward that some days before, James had made untoward advances on Bella once before, lewdly suggesting it was permissible that they lay together before their wedding night. She had rebuffed his advances stating scripture, but Edward did not trust that would hold in James's inebriated state.

James reached out and wrapped his hand around Bella's goblet, bringing it toward him. "Some more wine, my lady."

It was not a question. He poured her more wine, and it was clear he expected her to drink it. Bella's eyes were cautious as she reached for her goblet. "Thank you, my prince."

The way James was running his fingers up and down Bella's arm was making Edward's stomach churn.

"Boy." James snapped at Edward. "More wine."

"Yes, your Highness." Edward bowed his head as he took the empty flagon. Emmett was already waiting with another. They switched, and Edward tuned back. He went to James's side of the table and placed the pitcher on the table, trying to ignore the soft way James was speaking to Bella.

As he walked back to his place, out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw James lean forward, his lips pursed for a kiss. Bella turned her face away from him in a smooth motion. "My prince-" She broke off with a gasp as James grabbed her chin in a rough grip. She tried to pull away, but he held her too tightly.

Edward growled and took a step in their direction but he was blocked by Emmett's massive body and his hand on his shoulder. "Let me go." Edward's voice was low and deadly. In his furor, he very nearly overpowered Emmett, but Jasper was there to back him up.

"You are very devout, my princess." James's tone was steady but dangerous. From where he was, Edward could see Bella's eyes were on James. She was furious and terrified as she held still. He gave her head a shake and she winced.

"Think, Edward, think," Jasper whispered near his ear in an urgent voice. "You cannot intercede. He will kill you, and then your Bella would be alone."

Edward clenched his fists at his sides, but he stood still.

"But there's nothing in the scriptures about kissing before marriage," James continued. With his free hand, he stroked her hair back away from her eyes, the movement a direct contrast to the way he continued to squeeze her cheeks. Bella winced. "It's your duty to please me. You understand this, right?"

"Y-" She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Yes, my prince."

"Good. Good girl." He didn't let her go as he tilted his head toward her.

"Why do you torture yourself? You should look away," Emmett said.

But Edward could not. He watched in helpless rage as James kissed Bella. She was still, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed. Only the knowledge that he would only serve to get himself killed kept Edward in his place. His stomach churned and he could hardly breathe around the lump in his throat.

Anything. He would have done anything to wrest James away from her and then rip him to pieces.

Finally, James had had his fill. He let Bella go, and she slumped backward in her seat. She put a hand to her cheek, her breath ragged as her husband-to-be stared back at her with smug satisfaction.

"Edward." Jasper was speaking low in his ear again. "Go. Get out of here. Right now. Go. We'll handle the rest."

Emmett took his arm and yanked hard, all but dragging Edward from the room.

Edward let Emmett drag him down to the kitchen before he pulled out of his grasp.. He let out a mighty roar as he upset a tray of bread, sending it to the floor with a clatter.

"Edward," Emmett tried to grab for him. "You must calm down."

Edward grabbed up a vase and hurled it at the floor. The cacophony of shattering crockery did nothing to sate his need to destroy. He reached for something else, but Emmett grabbed him. Edward struggled and ended up on the floor as others came into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Edward barely recognized the bellow as belonging to Benito. He was half out of his mind by that point. There were more hands than Emmett's on him now, trying to keep him pinned to the ground.

"I have him, Benito," a voice Edward didn't recognize said. "It's a bad cut, that's all. Let me take care of him."

A blond haired man shifted into Edward's vision and he spoke in a voice low enough only Emmett and Edward could hear. "Calm down now, son. Let me help you. If you do not calm down, they will beat you for insolence. Please let me help you." As he spoke, the man wound a cloth around his wrist. In his rage, it took Edward some seconds to figure out he was faking an injury there.

Emmett squeezed his shoulder hard enough to catch his attention, and Edward began to settle.

"There now," said the stranger. "Get up, son."

"Get him fixed up and back on his feet," Benito said, his tone surly to the say the least.

"As you say, sir," the stranger said. He got his arm around Edward, pulling him up.

"And you." Benito turned to Emmett. "Clean this up."

"Aye, sir."

Edward felt terrible, but he had not yet grasped rationality. He allowed the stranger to drag him away.

"Easy now, son. Easy." The stranger let him go when they were in a quiet room, and Edward slumped into a chair.

"I am not your son," he mumbled under his breath.

The man was quiet at that, but he sat in the chair opposite. For seconds that turned into minutes, he just let Edward breathe.

Edward hung his head, helplessness and anguish overtaking anger as he calmed. "By the Gods, I cannot do this."

"I will not pretend I know what upset you, though I have worked for this family long enough that the list of possibilities is immense," the stranger said.

Edward raised his head. The man's eyes were kind, he noted. Open. "You work for them? You do not serve."

"No. I am an apothecary. I live in the village, but the king summons me regularly."

Edward saw the twist in his features. "You do not like him," he said, reading his face. Instantly, he regretted his words. "I mean... sir, forgive me. I have spoken out of turn."

The stranger raised his hands. "Peace, friend. You are correct. There is no love between myself and the king nor any of his folk." He smiled. "A secret for a secret. We are at each others mercy. I shall not tell the king if you shan't."

"Friend, you have my word on that." He offered his hand. "I am Edward."

The man took his hand but paused at his name. "Edward?" A strange look came over his face.

"Aye." Edward furrowed his brow, but before he could ask, the man's features smoothed out.

"Carlisle. My name is Carlisle."

* * *

**A/N: New players to the game. Guesses?**

**Thank you to barburella and songster. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Personal note. My novella, Duplicity by Kristina M. Sanchez, is available through the end of the night (PST) on Amazon, so if you're interested, now is a good time! Thank you so much to all of you who've read and encouraged me. I'm stoked.**

**Now. About the fic. *holds your hands* Not an easy chapter. Breathe deep.**

* * *

In the hustle and bustle of the castle, it was only by chance Edward was able to see Bella the day before the wedding. He'd been hurrying to get all his duties done, but the list seemed never ending. He didn't know how to get to Bella, only that he had to. As fate would have it, he passed her in the hall as she was going, unaccompanied, from her chambers to her mother's.

Without a word, he took her hand and pulled her into an alcove before they could be spotted. It felt as though eons had passed since last they'd touched, and it only took an instant for Edward to wonder how he would ever be able to survive this life they were doomed to.

When they were safely ensconced, they turned to each other in tandem. His arms went around her, and her hands went to his face. Their lips met in harmony and discord. They were so in love, but they were bound and helpless.

_I love you, I love you, I love you. _They were the only words in his head as his mouth moved with hers. Her body was warm against his, her fingers soft against the rough stubble of his face. She stroked his cheek with such gentle caresses, a direct contrast to the desperation of his kisses, he could have wept.

He cursed fate and every god who endeavoured to put them in this impossible space. Would their lives be simpler if they'd not fallen in love? For a woman in her position, a princess knowing she would marry for political gain, love was a liability, one more obstacle. Her duty was to be a biddable wife and bear healthy boy children. Their love could only ever be a weight on her heart. And for him, destined to a life of servitude, love could have been his one happiness if he hadn't fallen above his station.

And yet, how could he not fall to his knees and thank fate and every god who'd brought them together? If it had not been Renee and Charles who found him, if they had not brought him to the palace in Forkshire, if they had not made sure he was well taken care of, he would have been another lost child in a sea of unwanted children. A scamp or a ruffian or dead of exposure in that basket as a babe.

Instead, here he was, with a beautiful princess in his arms.

Edward sighed as he pulled back, and he kissed her cheek with gentle reverence. "I love you, Princess," he said against her ear.

"I've missed you. How I've missed you."

He took her hands in his and raised them to kiss her knuckles. "There is not a moment of the day I'm not with you. My every thought is of you."

She closed her eyes and leaned against him. "It cannot be. You deserve more than this, Edward. So much more."

"And you deserve more than your lot."

She raised her head again and freed her hands from his. Her eyes followed the lines of his face and she brought her fingers up to feel him. When her gaze met his again, he could see her tears. "Tomorrow," she began, but her voice cut off.

"Please, please. Let us not talk about tomorrow. Not yet." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, trying to breathe through the ache in his chest.

She shook her head and took his face between her hands. "Listen to me. I need you to know. I need you to understand. Tomorrow, when I take my vows, though it may be the prince's hand I hold, his name I speak, those words belong to no other but you. And I'm so sorry, my love. I cannot promise to keep my body only for you, but everything else I have, all I am, is yours."

Edward's throat was tight with emotion. He wanted to beg her to run with him. Run, and they would find a faraway kingdom where they could live in obscurity and peace. Run before it was well and truly too late.

He cupped his hand to her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. "My princess, if my only accomplishment is to earn a single one of your smiles, then I will have lived a full life."

Her lips turned up and her eyes lit. She was stunning. "Prince of my heart, you have given me more happiness than I could have dreamed possible."

They came together again, their kisses now softer, slower, as though they had all the time in the world.

"Goodness, where has Bella got to. Have you seen her, Alice?" Queen Renee's voice drifted from somewhere down the hallway. Bella went stiff in Edward's arms.

They held their breaths, clinging to each other as the footfalls got closer.

"I thought she was in your chambers, my lady. I'm sure she got distracted. You know Bella. Isn't it just like her to get caught up in conversation?"

"Yes. That is our Bella. Please send her my way when you see her, Alice. We have so little time left, my girl and I."

"As you wish, your Highness."

Bella let out a breath as the footsteps faded away. Edward held her tight, not letting her disentangle herself from his arms just yet. He dipped his head and whispered wedding vows in his ears, the same vows she would take the next day.

He sealed his solemn oath with a final kiss before he had to let her go.

_**~0~**_

Emmett and Jasper tried to get him drunk before the sun came up.

All the servants were up and about early. There was much to be done, many guests to tend to. But Edward stopped them from mixing his morning drink with spirits.

"We'll help you, Edward. We can help with your share of the workload," Emmett said.

"There's no shame in it," Jasper added. "This day will be difficult enough to get through."

Edward shook his head and pushed their hands away. "She must bear it, and so will I. But I would ask of you one favor."

"Of course, brother. Whatever we can do."

Edward cast his gaze about and leaned closer so they would not be heard. He swallowed hard. "I wish to see the ceremony, or if I cannot see, at least to hear her. Everyone will be readying for the feast, so I should not be missed."

Emmett and Jasper were already nodding. "We'll be sure you are not."

"Thank you. Truly."

_**~0~**_

Edward climbed through a window so as not to be seen. He traced his way backward, hiding himself in a balcony that had been closed off for repairs. He stood in the shadows, watching the chaos below. So many nobles and royals, but he only had eyes for one.

At first glance, Bella stole his breath. He had known her as a clumsy, giggling child. He had known her as a lovely young woman. He had known her as a lover, knew what her body looked like beneath her clothing and how it reacted to his touch. But now. Now he saw her as a queen. She was regal and stunning. Captivating. Her gown glittered in the sunlight from the windows. Her hair, coiled ornately about her head, shone even beneath the thin veil. She was the definition of majesty.

Soft music accompanied her as she walked, on her uncle's arm, to the front of the room. Her head was high, her back straight, her gait stately.

She did not smile.

Edward let his eyes close before she reached James at the head of the room. He pictured her in his mind's eye, walking not to the prince but to him. He imagined her not in the ostentatious gown he knew she would have little love for, but in a long, simple dress such as she wore in the summers back in Forkshire. Were this their wedding, they would be in a beautiful meadow. She would wear a wreath of flowers around her head and more tucked into a long braid, perhaps with a ribbon wound throughout. She would walk to him with light in her eyes and the barest of smiles tugging at her lips.

The ceremony got underway, and Edward imagined the weight of her hands in his, the soft feel of her skin beneath his roughened fingertips. When the priest led her in her vows, there was true love in her voice, pleasure in her sincerity.

She'd kept her promise. Those words belonged to him. Her vow was to him alone.

Edward's heart felt too big to keep in his chest. For seconds, he was sure he would expire. He could not hold this joy, this love.

And when the prince spoke his vows, Edward murmured them quietly, fervently, hoping that somehow, she could hear him.

_**~0~**_

All day long, Bella had been near to tears. She'd shed a few the evening before when her mother kissed her goodnight. Renee had assumed she was just as overwhelmed as any bride before her wedding. When her mother had gone, she'd let herself cry. She'd sobbed into her pillows until her eyes were sore. Alice held her and rubbed her back and whispered that she was sorry.

But in the morning, as she was cleaned and buffed and combed, she was straight-faced. She had shut away her aching heart, breathed through the pain in her chest, and concentrated on her duty. She knew her role. All her life had been in preparation for this.

She spoke when it was expected and tried to feel nothing except when it came time for her vows. Then, her eyes blurred, and she let two tears well, concentrating with everything she had to envision Edward standing before her.

Now she sat at the head table, sipping wine that helped the spread of numbness through her body as she watched the festivities play out before her. She occupied herself by trying to remember the names of all the Kings, Queens, and other dignitaries. She'd met an absurd number of nobles in her new kingdom these last two weeks, let alone those she'd known most of her life.

She glanced at the end of the table and smiled back when her mother smiled at her. To her left, Aro was leaning across the table, his hand clasped with King Marcus of Volterra. She tapped on her goblet, eyebrows furrowed as she considered.

Volterra, Forkshire, and Nomadia, three of the more powerful kingdoms in the world, were aligned. There was a common denominator here - her Uncle Aro. Though he was not a royal himself, he had orchestrated unions for his siblings. Renee had ended up Queen of Forkshire, Marcus - their nephew, Bella's cousin - was King of Volterra, and now Bella was set to become Queen of Nomadia. And if Bella had not misheard the whispers about court, Aro sought to arrange a marriage between Renee and King Philip of Dwyer.

For a kingmaker, her Uncle Aro held a considerable amount of power.

Certainly, he had power over her life. Had he not given her life away this day?

"My wife. You've not touched this fine meal prepared in our honor. Does it not please you?"

Bella forced a smile as she turned to Prince James, to her husband. "Of course, my prince. It is all decadent and delicious. But today is my wedding day. I am so happy." She dropped her gaze, feigning shyness when she really felt disgust. She was anything but happy today. "And I am nervous, my prince. I can only hope I will please you."

He chuckled and pressed his hand to her cheek. Bella had to force herself not to recoil. "Don't be nervous, my sweet. I will be good to you, gentle."

Bella closed her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. To his word, it was a soft kiss. He did not try to thrust his tongue in her mouth, and he was not rough. He tasted of wine and the sweet sauce from the roast.

If she had not seen his true nature, if she had not seen the way he'd beat upon Edward at the smallest excuse, if she had not been subject to his harsh grasp when he was drunk and she'd turned away from him, perhaps she would have been comforted by his charming demeanor. She knew she should try. He was to be her husband for the rest of her life or his. The wise thing to do would be to find some common ground. He could be sweet. He could be charming. She should let herself be charmed, if only to make things easier on herself.

James broke their kiss and patted her cheek.

King Caius banged his chalice against the wooden table. "Countrymen! Honored guests!" he called out over the hall.

The room hushed, and Bella's stomach began to twist. Her eyes swept wildly over the crowd, and she didn't know who she was looking for until she saw him. Edward stood with a few of the other servants at the back of the room. He hadn't been there most of the night, but he was there now, and though his head was bowed, he was looking up at her from underneath his eyelashes.

The king was carrying on about the future of the kingdom and how one day, James and Bella would rule, but Bella hardly heard him. The rest of the world faded away, and for the first time that day, it felt as though she could take a deep breath.

She remembered her vows. In her heart, in her soul, she was married to Edward. She lifted a hand and pressed it over her heart in a subtle gesture. He raised his head and touched his hand to his chest, returning her silent oath of love.

Then, the world snapped back to reality as someone, the king, took her by the arm, pulling her to her feet. She blinked, shocked that he was so close and trying to catch up with what he was saying.

"Look at you, my dear. Such fine features. You will do credit to our line."

Bella suppressed a shudder as he leered, his eyes sweeping down her body as his hand fell to her waist. Caius laughed. "Such narrow hips though. You will have trouble in the birthing bed, but I do get ahead of myself." He curled his hand in a summoning motion to the crowd. "Come. Let us bear the happy couple away to their wedding bed. The future of the kingdom has to begin somewhere, eh?"

The crowd cheered, and before Bella could process what was happening, she found herself borne up onto someone's shoulders. She gasped. There were grinning, leering faces all around her, hands on her body, and she was being propelled toward the door. She cast a desperate look over her shoulder, catching her mother's eye for just a heartbeat. Renee looked sympathetic, but she did not move.

Of course. She could not.

Bella glanced around again and saw James was similarly hoisted up above the shoulders of the men. Unlike her, he seemed to be in good spirits. She heard his hearty laugh as the clamoring wedding guests worked them toward the door.

Just before she was out of the room, Bella caught Edward's eye again. His body was poised, as if he was ready to run through the crowd. His fists were clenched at his sides. But behind him, a restraining hand on each of his shoulders, were Jasper and Emmett.

Bella sent up a silent prayer of thanks that he had them.

James and Bella were carried up the main stairwell and up to James's quarters. When Bella was set on her feet, again she was engulfed by hands. They took the pins from her hair so it cascaded down loose. Someone took the teardrop tiara from her head. Someone else took her jewels. All of it was made to take, of course. That was part of the wedding custom in Nomadia. It was considered good luck to end up with a bauble or something larger. Even Bella's gown was made to come off with ease, and off it came.

Beneath her gown, she was wearing a much simpler cloth. It was meant to make her humble in the eyes of her lord, her husband, the man who was to have dominion over her body and life.

Tears stung at her eyes, but Bella refused to cry.

Finally, when she was wearing nothing but that plain cloth dress, the hands pushed her in the doorway where her husband, still clothed in all his finery, waited. He took her hand and pulled her to him. Playing to the crowd, he held her tight, dipping her backward as he kissed her. This was not a gentle kiss. This kiss was meant to show the onlookers that he was a man taking possession of what was his. Bella willed herself to melt against him rather than fight him.

The door closed, and James loosened his hold. Bella panted. She was trembling. She flinched when he stroked her cheek. "Shhh, shhh, my lovely. My sweet." He kissed her cheek. "Sweet." He kissed her nose. "Girl." He kissed her mouth.

Bella's heart beat frantically against her ribcage as James's lips encouraged hers to open. She whimpered, but she let his tongue slip into her mouth. Her hands came up, and she wanted more than anything to push him away, but she could not. Her hands came down on his chest, and she gripped his shirt in her fists in rage, helplessness, and fear.

James bent, not breaking their kiss as he swept her up into his arms. He walked with her to his bed and sat with her on his lap. For minutes, he petted and kissed her, his hands roaming her body freely. Bella bit the inside of her cheek hard, trying to calm her erratic breaths.

Her memories brought back the one stolen night she and Edward had together. She remembered his reverent touch and the love that shone in his eyes.

Bella slammed the door on those memories, pushing them away and locking them up tight. She would not think of Edward. Not now. Not with James's hands on her.

Twin tears spilled over her cheeks as James pressed his palm between her legs. Bella couldn't help it. Her body jerked away from him. She protested, but he held her fast. In the next heartbeat, he had her beneath him on the bed, her wrists pinned on either side of her head. In the candlelight, she could see the irritation in his stare, but he took a deep breath before he spoke. "You will obey me. You will do your duty this night.

Two more tears fell from the corners of her eyes. "Y-yes, my Prince. I-I'm sorry." Her voice was hardly louder than a breath.

She flinched when he raised his hand, but he only wiped her tears away with the back of his knuckles. "You be a good girl. You may well come to enjoy your time. Some women do, believe me." His laugh was arrogant.

His body on hers may as well have been made of lead. Bella sniffled, but she nodded.

Pleased with her compliance, James ducked his head to kiss her neck. As his hands moved down her body, Bella closed her eyes. She imagined she was in the gardens of Forkshire with Alice nearby and nothing at all was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Taking a quick moment to thank FallingSnow for my pretty banner (take a look!), songster and barburella for support. **

**Sooooo um... hi? Are we okay out there?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to chapter four, those of you who didn't flounce me last chapter. :) As someone pointed out, this story should have been labeled angst. I can get behind that, and I apologize to anyone who was caught by surprise at the content. Although my universe is fictional, it does adhere to the same basic rules as the era of kings and queens of our past. Women were property. That's not going to change. That being said, you know I'm one for HEA's... that was the whole point of continuing this story. I'm gonna be honest, but I'm gonna get you through this.**

**Much heart.**

* * *

After he saw Bella borne away by the other nobles, Edward broke his vow. He let Emmett and Jasper get him very, very drunk. His hands were tied; Bella's hands were tied. He knew this, but her parting look before she was whisked away haunted him. She was frightened, and it killed him. Would that he was like any other man and able to defend his lady fair against anything or anyone who threatened. It was his right.

Except that it wasn't. Bella belonged not to him but to James. She was bound to him in the eyes of the land, the law, and the heavens above. She was bound to Edward nowhere but in their own hearts and souls.

So Edward drank whatever the others put in front of him. He drank until the merciful blackness took him.

He slept solidly until he was shoved into consciousness with all the violence of a sword striking armor. He shouted as he woke and tumbled from his pallet onto the dirt floor of his little room. Again his body was attacked, and he curled away, swiping his arm out wildly.

"Edward."

He blinked. Sense was beginning to peel away layers of confusion. No one had hit him. Someone had poured ice cold water over him that felt like a thousand pinpricks to his skin, but no one was attacking him.

"Edward, you must get up."

He groaned. His body ached, his stomach churned, and he thought perhaps someone was using his head as a drum. He tried to open his eyes but the light hurt, which was interesting considering his little room had no windows.

"Edward." The voice sounded more urgent... and too loud. Edward winced. "The hour grows late, and your absence has been noticed."

Emmett. Emmett was speaking. If Emmett was worried, the situation was dire. Edward took a steadying breath and dragged his eyes open.

"There you are." Emmett offered his hand, and Edward took it. He swayed on his feet, but Emmett caught him before he fell. "King Caius and many of the others are taking dinner in the king's chambers. You have been called upon to serve."

"Me?" Edward's voice was raw, his mouth dry. He took the cup Emmett offered and began to drink.

"Slowly," Emmett warned. He sighed. "Jasper and I have covered for you as we promised, but the king has asked that all the servants newly come from Forkshire be tested."

Edward swore under his breath and moved to the wash basin, deciding Emmett had the right idea, dousing him with cold water.

"I'm sorry, brother. I'd hoped to leave you to your peace today."

"Duty calls. Our lives are not our own." His heart twisted as he thought of the day before and his beautiful Bella. He swallowed the thick knot in his throat. "Have you spoken to Alice?"

"Aye. Our princess fares well, brother. Rest easy."

Edward doubted he would rest easy as long as James lived, but he allowed himself a breath of relief. He had thought if he were in Bella's place, he might have fought James rather than submit to his touch. He knew his love bore no positive feelings toward her new husband. She did not want to lay with him, but it was her duty. His Bella was a stubborn, feisty lass. As much as he hated the idea of a man like James taking her to his bed, it was the only option. If she resisted, James would have been well within his rights to beat her, and Edward feared the man had not a merciful bone in his body.

He took another long drink of water. "I shall be ready. Thank you, Emmett."

_**~0~**_

Edward felt like ten kinds of hell. He wasn't sure how he stood upright except that he knew his life depended on it. King Caius had proved himself, if anything, less merciful than his son. Then, Kings and Queens were not prone to mercy in their world. Edward's gentle Bella and her goodly mother and father were exceptions, not the rule.

Many of the Kings of the land were gathered in King Caius's private chamber that day, along with a handful of nobles... and Carlisle, Edward noted with some curiosity. The apothecary stood out among all the dignitaries. He did appear to be working. He moved quietly between those who seemed most affected by the previous night's revelry, offering something he poured in their drinks. But he also had a seat of his own. It was against the wall, not at the main table, but he was to be waited on.

And he was the only one who looked the servants in their eyes, thanking them when they brought him wine and water. He'd caught Edward's gaze and smiled at him more than once.

For his part, it took all Edward's concentration to keep on his toes. He was nauseated, and the scent of the Kings' dinners were not helping. He was unsteady, which was not a good thing when the trays he carried were often heavy.

Still, when the conversation inevitably turned to Bella, he could not help but listen.

"Your son has yet to join us," King Marcus said to Caius. "He must be pleased with his bride."

Edward clenched his jaw.

"I trust you are happy you joined your family with my dear sister's," Aro said, his smile serene.

Caius scoffed. "I will be happy when your niece produces an heir and secures the future of our line." He drank of his wine and studied the red liquid therein. "The peasants say the castle of Nomadia, the royal line is cursed. My cousin's Queen was unable to bear children for so many years only to be taken by illness along with the prince she carried. And then my own wife bore only one boy child."

"My niece is young yet and healthy. I would wager she will bear you a grandson before the year is out."

Edward had to work to steady his breathing as he cleared away a pile of discarded chicken bones.

"Yes, well... Perhaps we may wish not to see my son for some days then. If the Princess does her duty-" The king cut off with a sputter as Edward's hands, shaking from fury, fumbled the plates he was carrying. They fell to the floor with a clatter loud enough to bring silence down on the room.

Instantly, Edward fell to his knees, head down, eyes averted. "My apologies, your highnesses."

"Stupid boy." The king shook his head in disgust. "You will come to understand I am a tolerant man but only to a point. Clumsiness is not a good quality in a servant. No!" He waved off several of the others who moved to help Edward. "You will all heed my warning. You will take responsibility for your mistakes."

"Yes, Your Highness," Edward and the others murmured, each of them bowing their heads.

"Your tolerance is better spent elsewhere, Father," a voice came from the doorway.

Edward's stomach tightened, his fury stoked anew.

"Ah, James," the king said. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Father. Your Highnesses."

Edward kept his head down, his hands busy at his task, as James's footsteps came closer. When it was clear James was coming to him, he sat up, intending to bow in respect, but instead James grabbed him by the arm. The prince dragged him not quite to his feet, but pulled him forward so Edward was kneeling before him. Edward hissed, and made to grab the prince with his free hand. Just in time he diverted, gripping his own arm above the prince's grip. For a fraction of a second he looked up, glaring at James before he remembered to drop his gaze.

James scoffed. "You see, Father? I've had to deal with this one before. He has been spoiled in Forkshire, and he does not know his place. I swear to you he does this on purpose." He shoved Edward's arm back at him.

Despite his fervent desire to rip the prince to shreds, Edward forced himself into a submissive gesture, prostrate on the floor before James. He couldn't contradict his prince even to defend himself and the man knew it.

"This is the boy you requested specifically as part of your bride's dowry," Caius said.

"It is. I consider it a great service to your sister's house, Lord Aro." He took a step away from Edward and turned toward the rest. His tone, when he spoke, was derisive. "You see, they happened upon this little whelp by the river when he was but a babe. The queen told me they put him right beside the princess. They kept him as more of a pet than a servant." He huffed and turned again. He put the tip of his boot under Edward's chin, guiding his face up. "Is that not right, boy? My wife looks on you as a friend, her former playmate."

Edward's cheek twitched. "It's not my station to say, your highness. As ever, I am her Majesty's humble servant."

Something dangerous sparked in James's eyes and quick as a flash, he'd grabbed Edward by his hair. Edward caught his gasp as James jerked his head to the side. "You are _my _servant now, boy. You will learn your place. It was King Charles's fault you thought yourself as good as the princess. You are not. " He didn't let go of Edward as he turned to his father. "This dog should not know your mercy, Father."

"It's good to see a man who takes control of his household," one of the other kings said. "A strong hand makes for a strong house makes for a strong kingdom."

Caius hummed. "Do as you will, James." He looked at the other servants against the wall. "And let this be a lesson to you. You are used to a house run by a woman's heart. I have no need of servants who think too much of themselves."

James wasted no time. Edward was helpless but to take the first blow across his cheek and the next. When James landed a third blow his ring cut Edward's brow deep. The prince let him go with the next blow, sending him sprawling onto his side. Fury roiled, and it took every ounce of Edward's self control not to fight back.

"That was but a taste, boy. I have my eye on you. You will rue the day you step out of line again. Is that clear." He emphasized his point with a kick to Edward's side.

Somehow, Edward breathed through that without crying out. He got to his knees, his hands on the floor and his head down. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Clean up your mess."

"Yes, your highness." He fought nausea and climbed to his feet. There was blood in his vision, but that mattered not to the prince, he knew. Still, though he probably should have crawled, he stood up straight as he walked the few steps back to the mess he'd made.

The dinner continued then as if nothing had happened. When the mess was cleaned, the others expressed their solidarity with light touches to his arm or shoulder, but they could do no more just then. Woozy as he felt, Edward wasn't sure how he carried on with his tasks.

To his surprise, when he went to refill the goblets of the lesser nobles, one of them grabbed his arm. It was a gentle hold, nothing like James. Edward froze, not daring to look in the eye of the owner. The past two weeks, the stories he'd heard, and his time with Aro's children in Forkshire had taught him servants were often a source of entertainment for nobles and royals. They'd enjoyed the beating James delivered. It was likely they wouldn't mind a repeat performance.

Rather than speak, the man sighed. He let Edward go and stood. It was only then Edward realized the man who had grabbed him was the apothecary. He watched out of the corner of his eye as he strode to the main table.

"Your Highness." Carlisle stepped to the King's side and fell to one knee, bowing his head. "I would ask of you a favor. That gash on the serving boy's brow needs to be tended, and I need help bringing my herbs back to my room."

Caius chuckled. "Rise, cousin." He laughed again. "You are strange. Have I ever told you that."

Carlisle's lips lifted slightly. "I seem to remember you saying so, yes."

Caius turned to the table. "You see, my cousin gave up titles and most of his land to be an apothecary." He looked back to Carlisle. "You have too much concern for the lower classes, Carlisle. I expect it comes from spending too much time among them. You should take me up on my offer to come live at the castle. I cannot restore your titles, but you would not have to live amongst filth."

"Generous as ever, your highness," Carlisle said, but Edward thought the look in his eyes had hardened. "As always, I decline your kind offer, though I will continue to serve at your will, of course. But if I may prevail upon you-"

Cauis waved his hand. "Take the boy as you will. He is getting blood on my linens anyway."

The table laughed but Carlisle merely murmured his thanks. He turned to Edward and raised his chin. "Boy. My things," he barked.

"Yes, Sir." Edward hastened to the apothecary's seat where his trays were gathered. He stacked and lifted them, careful not to disturb the bottles, and followed Carlisle out of the room.

The other man was quiet as he lead the way through the halls. When they entered his room - a proper chamber with a counter to house the tools of his trade - Carlisle took the trays from him and shoved them to the side. "Sit down, Edward."

Edward hesitated.

"I see you swaying on your feet. Sit." He took Edward by the arm and guided him toward a chair. Edward sat, surprised again when Carlisle stooped to examine the wound on his brow. He asked Edward questions about the state of his head.

"Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary, Sir. The prince's righteous blows are not the reason for my unsteadiness. I'm afraid I..." He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to continue at an easy tone. "I'm afraid I got caught up in last evening's celebration."

"Ah. That would not help." He stepped away and rummaged through the trays he'd brought. "I have something that will settle your stomach and help with the wrath of whatever it is you drank last night. It's best if used as a tea." He moved to the fire and poured water from a pitcher into the pot there. "There now. While that heats, I'll clean your wound."

"You are very kind sir, but-"

"Let me, Edward. As long as you're with me, the king nor the prince should have any worry of where you've gone." He shook his head, his frown tight. "They're used to me absconding with the servants they bloody."

Edward did not comment at that.

"This will sting," Carlisle said, his voice apologetic. He held Edward's head still as he poured a clear liquid over the gash. Edward hissed, but he did his best to stay still. "The prince seems to have targeted you. I wonder if there's a reason. Not that he needs one, but is there?"

Edward's eyes flicked to Carlisle's and back down. He didn't answer.

"I've told you before, Edward. I am no friend to the crown. You may speak your mind around me."

Edward merely held his gaze and stayed silent. If Carlisle was a friend, he would understand why Edward could not trust him with his honesty. Not yet. Not if he wanted to keep his head.

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "You are a very smart boy." He continued his work for a few moments before he spoke again. "Is it true, what the prince said? Were you found by the King and Queen of Forkshire?"

"Aye. That's true. The king and queen saved my life."

Carlisle hummed in response. He moved to the fire and ladled the tea he'd made into a cup. "Drink. It will help."

Edward did as he was told, and Carlisle moved to his side again. Edward felt a sharp twinge and realized belatedly Carlisle was closing his wound.

"How old are you?" the man asked.

"Seventeen or eighteen. It is difficult to say. The queen estimates I was near on four or five months when I was found."

Again Carlisle lapsed into silence. Edward wished he could wonder aloud why Carlisle had asked. "This is a poultice that will stop the bleeding and help you mend." He began to spread something at his forehead. Edward sighed in contentment. The paste cooled the burn on his skin, and Carlisle was right. The tea he'd provided quelled the twist of Edward's stomach.

When he was done, Carlisle came to stand in front of him. There was an odd look in his eyes that Edward couldn't identify. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "I will call for you in a week to check your wounds. Until then, try to keep your head, Edward. The king and his son... they are not to be trusted. I can see you are struggling with something more, something else. Whatever it is, it is not worth your life."

Edward's throat had closed off, and he couldn't speak even if he wanted to.

Carlisle squeezed his shoulder. "You have a friend in me, son. Just don't forget that even if you don't yet believe it."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmm.**

**Bella will be back next chapter, friends.**

**So many thanks to songster.**

**How are we doing, kids?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Monday morning... yeah right. Happy Monday. And for some of us, it's still Sunday. Neener.**

* * *

"My Lady, if you stay in there much longer you will become wrinkled as an old crone."

Bella opened her eyes at Alice's gentle admonishment. She opened her mouth to reply but her teeth began to chatter. Alice moved to the fire where her wrapper had been warming, and Bella sighed as she stood to get out of her bath. She had to admit she felt better with the warm cloth wrapped around her, but she still felt wrong somehow. Unclean.

Alice guided her to her seat in front of the vanity, and Bella closed her eyes again as her handmaiden began to brush the snarls out of her hair. Her smooth strokes were soothing, and for minutes, Bella felt better.

Until she heard the door open and now-familiar footsteps coming toward her. "Leave us," James commanded, and Bella pulled her wrapper tighter about her. She fought to keep her breath steady as Alice's footsteps retreated and James came closer. She felt his hands at her neck, sweeping her hair off one shoulder, and then his lips there.

"Good morning, James." Bella was pleased that her voice didn't shake.

He hummed, continuing to press kisses along her neck. "Did you sleep well away from me last night, my sweet?"

Bella had been relieved when, on the fourth night after their wedding, James took to his own chambers after they'd coupled. "It is a very large bed, but I slept well, My Lord. Thank you."

James put two fingers to her chin and turned her head toward him. His kiss was soft, almost sweet, and Bella tried not to feel sickened. For the thousandth time, she tried to convince herself this man was not her enemy. He was her husband, and he had not treated her poorly.

He chuckled as he pulled away and patted her cheek. "My father tells me your parents used to sleep in the same chamber. I do not know if that was what you were expecting, but that is not typical. Men need their own space away from womenfolk. You may bring your ladies-in-waiting to sleep in the adjoining room if you wish."

Bella raised her eyes to look on her husband in the mirror, feeling a rush of irritation. James often treated her as though she were a child who knew nothing of the world. "Worry not, husband. I am long away from my childhood when I feared monsters under the bed."

He smirked, straightening up. "I've something for you." He moved to the back of the room where he had rested a box on the table. He brought it to her then and set it front of her.

Bella looked from him to the ornate box and traced the intricate pattern etched into the wood. "It is beautiful."

James laughed. "Oh, my pretty little fool. Open it. Your gift is inside." He slipped one arm over her shoulder so he could remove the lid.

There, inside, was a necklace. It was a gorgeous thing - a silver chain with a trio of sapphires set in a delicate web of silver filigree. He drew it out, and Bella lifted her hair dutifully so he could set it about her neck. He looked pleased as they both stared at her in the mirror. "It suits you."

"It is exquisite." This, at least, was not a lie. "I don't know how to thank you, James."

He rested his hand about her shoulder but quickly slid down to press his palm against her belly. Bella bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself to keep still. "If I have managed to put a son in you, I promise this is the least of the gifts you can expect."

The idea of carrying his child sickened her. Bella swallowed past the bile in her throat. "It will be some time yet before we can tell."

"Perhaps it will be your gift to me when I return from my quest."

"Perhaps. James, I know you will be busy with your father today. I thought I might take the opportunity to go to the market. Nomadia is my home now. I should get to know it."

James pulled back, his face pinched in distaste. "If it pleases you, my lady. I confess your interest in the common people perplexes me. Take a few guards. Felix and Demetri, and what servants you feel can carry your wares." He snickered. "I know well the habits of women. Take care not to send the kingdom to the poor house."

"There is no worry of that. I'm not one to buy in excess."

He stroked his hand down her neck. "You know, Bella, you please me. I'd heard the other men talk of how their new wives fussed and how they had a firm hand to get them to fall into line. You know your place. You know your duty. It is a woman's work to please her husband and bear his children. It is a woman's only use, what God has put them here to do." He patted her cheek. "You learn quickly, my sweet. I would just as soon not have to correct you."

Fury mingled with fear, and Bella fought to keep control of her sharp tongue. "I'm happy to please you."

He brought her face to the side and kissed get once more before he finally left her alone.

_**~0~**_

Bella chose all former servants of Forkshire: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, the two guards James had suggested and, of course, Edward.

He was keeping his distance, and he had yet to look her in the eyes. Bella felt sick. She felt ugly and maimed. It was all she could do to keep her hands at her side when all she wanted was his arms around her.

Alice hooked her arm through Bella's and pulled her close. "Those bruises about his face are from your husband."

Bella gasped, a jolt of pure hatred going down her spine. "No. Why?"

"That is why he's not looking at you. He doesn't trust the guards not to report back to James if he thinks he is worthy to look in your eyes."

Bella glanced over her shoulder to where the fierce looking guards trailed behind them. She flexed her fists at her side and cast her gaze around. She tilted her head as she spied a soothsayer's tent and behind it, an alleyway.

"Come. I wish to have my fortune told." She turned and, as nonchalantly as possible, took both Rosalie's and Edward's hand. "You two come with me. I have it in mind you would make quite the charming couple."

She heard Rosalie make a startled noise, but she was rewarded by Edward's chuckle. "As Her Highness wishes." His fingers curled tightly around hers.

Bella couldn't stop her grin, but she looked to the guards, Alice, and Jasper. "Keep an eye out. We don't want others to overhear important secrets."

"If I may, Your Highness, these people are tricksters. It is a waste of money," Felix said.

"That may be true, but it is good entertainment. I know I am still a young, silly little girl, but there is time yet for dalliances. You would not begrudge me a silly fantasy, would you?"

"Of course not, Your Highness. Your future is safe with us."

Bella gifted him with a smile before turning to go into the tent. When they were behind the curtain, Bella let go of Rosalie's hand, though she readjusted her grip on Edward's. She held her free hand out, stopping the soothsayer's spiel, and then she took a small bag of gold from her belt. "For you, for your silence," she said, pressing it into the garish woman's hand. "And for a reading of the future for Rosalie." She looked to the woman, begging her with her eyes. Rosalie was one of the few who knew of Bella and Edward's secret relationship. "Please."

Rosalie's eyes darted to the closed curtains and then back. She nodded her acceptance.

Bella didn't wait further. She tugged Edward's hand and they ran out the back of the tent and down the alley. Edward took over, tugging her into an alcove. Bella found herself pressed up against the wall and Edward up against her in a heartbeat. He left no space between their bodies, and Bella felt as though she could breathe for the first time in days.

"Oh, Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. I was so afraid you were angry at me."

"Angry at you?" He pulled back but only enough so that he could take her face in his hands. "Why would I be angry at you."

Bella raised her fingers to brush along the wound at his brow. She ran her fingertips over his bruised face. Horror, anger, and guilt. She bowed her head. "I am his now." Her voice was bitter.

He twined his fingers with hers and put their combined hands over his heart. "You are mine. Promised to me heart and soul." He pressed their hands over her heart. "As I am yours. Those were not vows I took lightly. No hardship, no challenge that we face, shall be able to break this bond. I _am_ yours. And only your banishing me to some other kingdom would make me relinquish my hold on you." His lips quirked up. "Perhaps not even then."

For the first time in days, Bella's smile was genuine. She shifted, winding her arms around his neck. "Please kiss me."

"As you wish, My Princess." He tilted his head, brushing her lips. "My Bella."

He kissed her then. It was a soft kiss, gentle and reverent. He worshiped her, made love to her with his mouth. Bella felt tears well as she was overcome with the enormity of the emotion she felt for him, that he showered her in now.

This was what it was to be loved. To share not just body but soul and mind with another person.

Bella gasped as she could not deny her tears. She buried her head against Edward's neck, clinging to him as her body was wracked with sobs. "I want you. Only you."

"I know, my love. My life." He kissed her again, this kiss urgent. "I... It is an impossible wish. My undying love is all I have to give to you, but I promise you have me. All of me. And we are young yet. We have so much life ahead of us." He looked her in the eyes. "The blanket your family found me in. Did I ever tell you what was stitched into it?"

"Besides your name?"

"Yes. Besides that." He pressed kisses along her cheek up to her ear. He murmured something then in a language she didn't recognize. It sounded beautiful. "I found out just yesterday what it meant. It means 'love conquers all'." His smile was tender as he stroked her cheek. "It is a beautiful idea. Perhaps there is hope for us yet. Perhaps there is hope we'll find a way out of this." His chest rose and fell beneath her ear.

It was a beautiful idea, but Bella couldn't afford to let herself believe it. Not then. "Who told you what it said?"

"Oh. I've... found a friendship, I think, with the apothecary. I don't know if you've met him."

"I've not, but they speak of him. Carlisle, is that right?"

"Yes."

"He is well liked, I believe, but they find him very curious."

"He is a conundrum." He put his hand to her cheek and tilted her face up to him gently. "I confess I haven't figured him out myself." As he spoke, he ran his fingertips over her features, as though he were memorizing her face all over again. Bella relished the touch, wishing she would never have to leave the safety of his arms. "James... Carlisle was very curious when James mentioned I was found in a basket in the river. He asked to see the blanket, and he knew the language the stitching was in."

"That... that is very strange."

"Is it? You and I are very used to my story, but it is a curious story, isn't it? Who are my parents, Bella? Or who were they? I've never thought much about it. I was an unwanted child in a sea of unwanted children. What use is speculation when I had it so much better than other abandoned children? Taken in by a king and queen." He brushed his thumb over her lip. "Raised as a playmate to a beautiful Princess."

"And then taken up as property when you were of age."

Edward sighed. "What was the alternative, hmm? I had a roof over my head, food in my belly, and warmth at night. Your mother and father were good to us. And if I'd had my freedom, then what? I had nowhere to go, no knowledge except how to serve. Even when your father died, when your uncle took over the castle. By then I had Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And I was already impossibly in love with you.

"So I never thought about it. Not really. Among the others, only Rosalie has parents. I was no different. But to a man like Carlisle, for whom family has always dictated where his place should be in life, it must be odd to consider I don't know where I came from."

"When you put it that way..." Still, Bella frowned. One of the King's men asking Edward questions made her nervous, and she told him so.

"Carlisle is a friend." His tone was gentle but firm. "I'm not sure of much, but I am sure of that." He put a finger to his brow, tracing the cut there. "He had no reason to patch me up, and it wasn't the first time he's helped me." He pursed his lips. "And he doesn't like the king or your husband."

Bella huffed. "I don't like them either."

Edward chuckled and moved his hand to the back of her neck. He pulled her to him because they had little time left. Then they kissed until their seconds ran out.

_**~0~**_

It was late, the castle was quiet as Bella moved through the hallways. She pulled her cloak up tight around her, hoping she was blending into the darkness. She'd been working herself up to this for days, and her time was up. Carlisle was readying to leave in the morning. He stayed at the castle when he was called upon, but he had a home out beyond the city walls.

She saw flickering under the doorway. Candles. Carlisle was awake. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Carlisle was a very handsome man. Bella was struck by his features, dumbfounded for a handful of heartbeats though she couldn't discern why.

"Your Highness." Carlisle bowed deep. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Bella cleared her throat, dismissing the odd feeling that had come over her. "Might I come in, Sir?"

"Aye. Of course." He moved to the side to admit her. Bella moved into his room, seeing much of his things were packed. She went to stand by the fire.

"What is it, Princess? Are you in need of my services?"

Bella wrung her hands as she stared into the flames. She closed her eyes and prayed to any god who would listen that she wasn't making a mistake. Then she turned around to look at him. "My... I've heard a rumor that you are no friend to the crown."

Carlisle paled. "Your Highness, my loyalty to the crown is unshakable. If you have any reason to doubt-"

"I do not doubt your loyalty, Carlisle. From what I've heard, you have served the king well. I..." Bella's heart sped, and she pressed her palm to her chest, willing it to slow. She looked up at the apothecary, looked him in his eyes. "You've helped my... You've helped Edward. I wonder if you would help me. That is... I wonder if you would help me without telling my husband, nor the king, what I've asked."

Understanding dawned on Carlisle's face and he stepped forward, closer to her. "You may speak plain, Princess. Your words will not leave this room. I swear it."

Searching his eyes, Bella thought he was being sincere. Still, it was such a risk. "I've heard rumors." Her face flushed as she struggled to find the words. These were not easy words to say in any company. "The common folk say there is a way to prevent... to prevent children." She ducked her head. "Is this true?"

She heard Carlisle's soft steps as he approached her. Bella tensed. He would be in his rights to grab her and haul her in front of her husband for judgement. She wanted to run, but she forced herself to stand her ground.

"Princess." Carlisle's voice was so soft, gentle. "You understand what you ask is treason against the crown?"

All Bella's breath left her in one gust. "I have no right to ask this of you. Please forgive me." She made to hurry off, but Carlisle's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I did not say I wouldn't help you. You simply need to understand. If anyone were to find out you were trying to prevent the prince from giving you a child, there would be no saving you." He raised his hand, his fingers brushing her hair back in a fatherly way. "And if you do not produce an heir in the near future, there would be no small amount of trouble."

A shiver went down Bella's spine, and she had to press her lips together to keep from whimpering. "I know this. I..." She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes. "I need more time. I'm not ready. Not yet. James leaves in a fortnight for Dwyer where he cannot bring me. There is every chance his..." She ducked her head again, unused to speaking like this aloud. "It takes time. I will be ready when he comes home again, but not now. Please."

Carlisle studied her, sympathy etched on his face. He sat heavily in his chair. "The common people like to believe princesses and queens live perfect lives. And there is a certain hardship which you will never know, Princess. There are indignities you will not face. Yet for all that, there is something to be said about living free. The lowest classes at least have the possibility of a choice."

There was something so familiar about his eyes. Bella was caught in his stare.

"I will help you, Princess. So many women come to motherhood so young. Too young." He stood and rummaged through his bag. "The elixir takes some time to make. I can have it ready by morning, but it is unwise for anyone to see me giving anything to you."

"Give them to Edward. He'll get them to me before the night is out. He knows who to trust."

Carlisle's eyes again pierced hers. "And you trust him." It was a statement.

"With my life."

He nodded. "I have enough for a fortnight. Take one after each... act."

Bella let out a long breath. Her body sagged with relief. "Thank you."

"Of course, my Princess."

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to jessypt.**

**Okay, kids. How are we doing?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi kids. Let's do this thing.**

* * *

Bella was distracted, sneaking soft looks at Edward as he bustled about, tending to his duties, serving the royals at their breakfast table. She realized too late that the king was addressing her. James cleared his throat. Under the table his hand found her leg and he pinched her through her dress hard enough she very nearly yelped. "My lady, your king and father asked you a question."

"Yes, of course." Bella put on her most demure smile and bowed her head. "Please forgive me, Your Majesty. My thoughts were elsewhere."

"Clearly." As always, the way the King stared unnerved Bella. She struggled not to squirm under his gaze. "What I said was, it has reached my ear you spend much of your time out among the common folk."

Bella busied herself taking dainty sips of her tea as she considered the king's comment. With Caius, she always felt as though she was about to misstep. "That is so. Is it not my duty to know the goings on of my people?"

Caius grunted. "You have but one duty, and that is to your husband. However, there are far worse expenditures of your time." He put his hand over the Queen's. "You don't spend as much of the Kingdom's money as my wife, after all."

"There is such a thing as too frugal, Father," James said. "My wife maybe beloved of the people, but there is talk amongst the ladies at court that I know not how to keep her in fine things."

"My dresses are quite fine, James."

"My dear." It was the queen who spoke now, her chin tilted up. "The ladies at court do whisper about you. Your is fine by Forkshire standards, but this is Nomadia." Her expression gentled. "And they take offense that you spend more time amongst the commoners than you do amongst your own class."

Bella ducked her head. She disliked the women at court and their constant need to gossip. "I did not mean to offend."

"I should think not," Caius said.

"But both are easily remedied," the queen said. "Take your ladies with you to the market today and let them advise you."

Bella fought to keep the grimace from her face. Spending her morning in the market with cackling ladies was nearly the last thing she wanted to do. "You are very wise, my queen."

"As long as you are back in time for the feast," James said, waving his hand.

Bella brightened at that. It was to be his farewell feast. Her eyes found Edward and though he kept his head bowed, his lips turned up at the corner.

With James gone, Bella would find a way to be alone with him again.

And she would give him everything.

**~0~**

Renee had told Bella her ladies-in-waiting would likely test her. They were the daughters of the higher ranking nobles, and each was well aware that, had a union between Forkshire and Nomadia not been necessary, it might have been one of them in Bella's place.

"You will be their queen one day, my love. Do not forget that, and do not let them forget," Renee had warned.

Being out and about with her ladies-in-waiting meant a larger entourage of servants, which was what Bella found most tiresome. She did not bring Edward as there was no point. The Nomadian servants were not to be trusted with a secret like hers.

She and Edward would have to be careful if they were to carry on an affair.

One of the ladies, a catty girl about her own age, Lauren Duchess of some provence or another-Bella was still trying to memorize the lords and ladies at court- seemed determined to get under Bella's skin. She had brought one of the kitchen wenches, Victoria- a girl who looked all of fourteen- with her. The servant girl was big in the belly, and Lauren had "accidentally" let slip that the gossip at court was she was carrying Prince James's bastard.

"You could not know, Your Highness. It was before your time, but the prince availed himself of the, er, plentiful young flesh as his moods struck. Victoria was his favorite. She's near to her time now and near useless to you as a servant. You would do well to cast her out."

It was a naive wife who expected her powerful husband's fidelity. It was considered distasteful for a man to let his wife find out about any bastard children, but affairs for men were commonplace if one only read between the lines. After all, there was an endless stream of babies without fathers and girls who found themselves mysteriously pregnant without husbands. As a wife, Bella was not expected to be a good bedmate. It was permissible for her husband to indulge in his masculine urges as he saw fit as long as he was discreet.

But of course, if the Prince were to find out about Edward, they would both be dead or worse.

A shiver of fear went down Bella's spine, but she managed to keep it from her face. She pretended interest in some fabric as she considered her answer.

"Her brats will empty my chamber pots while my children will Kings and Queens. The child's parentage is of no more concern to me than any of the others." She looked Lauren right in the eyes and kept her tone pleasant as she spoke. "In Forkshire, gossips and court were not tolerated. Perhaps these ladies you speak of may benefit from a few hours in a scold's bridle."

It was not true, of course. Neither her mother nor father would have tolerated the use of such a device, and Bella would never follow through on a threat like that. However, Lauren need be none the wiser until she learned Bella would not be stepped on.

Bella's words had their intended effect. Lauren paled and ducked her head. "My lady is very wise."

Bella was not naive. She knew the day would come that her husband would take another woman to his bed. He might have done so already. As far as Bella was concerned, she welcomed it. If it meant James would spend fewer nights with her, it was all the better. He took her to bed because it was his right and his duty. Perhaps he would leave her alone when...

When she had done her duty in conceiving his child.

But she would not think of that. She'd been relieved when her courses came upon her a few days previous. She would not have to think of it for some weeks hence. At least, she would not have to think of James getting her with child.

"Princess, this blue would suit you well," one of the other ladies said, thrusting a fine silk of the deepest blue to Bella for her inspection.

"It does," Bella said,running an obliging hand down the fabric.

Her thoughts returned to her problem. If she were to lay with Edward as she wished, she could not risk getting with child while her husband was away. It was the one small comfort she allowed herself, that she would bear Edward's children even if no one knew besides the two of them. She could control that much with the apothecary's help if she could have nothing else. But if she were to get with child while her husband was away, the consequences would be dire.

But could she trust Carlisle to that extent? It was one thing to wish to prevent a pregnancy, but to all but admit to an affair was to put her head on the chopping block. Her mouth went dry as she contemplated. She remembered the man's kind eyes, how they comforted her somehow, and instinct told her Carlisle would not betray her.

"Alice, a favor." She beckoned Alice to her side.

**~0~**

It was a week after King Caius and Prince James left for Dwyer before Edward found a way to get to Bella.

"There is something very wrong with you, brother." Emmett shook his head as he stared up at the wall.

"Please, just keep an eye out," Edward whispered as he climbed up on the low wall of the balcony. They were two floors and several rooms away from Bella's chambers. Edward thought he had found a way to climb the walls. Thick ivy grew to the top of the castle and stones stuck out haphazardly, but this would be his first attempt. "I've been watching the guards, and I should have enough time."

"And if they come back. What do you want me to do?"

It was a good question. Edward hoisted himself up, balancing on the uneven stone before he looked to his friend. "Tell Bella I love her, and she was worth it." He pulled himself up to the next stone without a second glance back. Or down. Down was a frightening prospect.

Edward had always been nimble and spent much of his boyhood climbing. It came back to him easily, and he made good progress up the wall. It didn't take him long before he was climbing onto Bella's balcony. He peered through the curtains and gasped.

Bella was standing to get out of a tub of water. He saw her clearly, her beautiful backside glistening wet in the low light from the candle. Edward was so surprised, when he skittered back, he tripped and fell right on his ass.

"What was that?" Bella's voice.

Edward scooted backward into the darkness until he was pressed up against the balcony wall. He closed his eyes and prayed to the gods Bella was not with her handmaidens or ladies-in-waiting."

"I will see, My Lady," Alice said.

"Be careful, Alice. I thought I heard someone."

"Up here? That would be-" Alice cut off as she stepped out onto the balcony and Edward waved to catch her attention before she was startled. She huffed.

"What is it, Alice?"

Alice offered Edward a hand and pulled him up with a grin. "A gift, Princess."

"A gift. What-" Bella, her robe wrapped around her, gasped when she saw him. She was in his arms in an instant. "Edward. Oh, Edward," she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled them both into her room, away from the open entryway. James's rooms faced out toward the city where people could gather and see him when he chose. Bella's rooms faced the forest, so it was unlikely they would be seen from a distance, but Edward had taken enough chances.

When they were inside, Edward cradled her face in his hands, memorizing her over again as he did every time he was able to look at her like this. He brushed her wet hair back over her ears and kissed her forehead, her nose, each of her eyes, before he kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him.

Bella pulled back abruptly and slapped her hands against his chest. "Edward. How did you get up here? You didn't climb the wall."

His answering grin was impish. "I did."

"You're so stupid." Her hands were on her face and she kissed him, hard hectic kisses as she cursed his stupidity. "You will not die for me."

"I would, Princess, and it would be a good death." He caught her hands and brought them to his lips. "Being unable to touch you is hell, Bella. Death is far preferable than the idea I could never hold you again."

Bella melted against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I cannot live without you, Edward. Please be careful. Please."

Her hair was wet against his chin, but he turned his head to press a kiss there anyway. "Of course I will be. Dead men cannot hold their princesses nor kiss them. I'm fine, Bella. And I'm here with you now."

"Rest easy, Princess," Alice said, and Bella jumped in Edward's arms. It seemed as though they had both forgotten the other girl was there. The look on Alice's face was knowing. "I will sleep in the antechamber tonight." Her eyes went to Edward's. "I think you'll be safe until just before dawn."

"Thank you, Alice," Bella said, snuggling tighter still against Edward.

Edward pressed his hand to Bella's cheek and tilted her head back up to him. "Yes," he said, not looking anywhere but Bella's eyes. "Thank you, Alice."

He waited until the door to the antechamber closed before he swept Bella up into his arms. She gave a startled cry and clung to his neck as he carried her further into the room. He laid her down on the center of the bed and was over her in the next instant, his kisses hungry.

Of course, Edward had never deluded himself into thinking it would be easy to see the woman he loved more than his life on the arm of another man. A man who had power and dominion over Edward himself. Edward knew Bella loved only him, that her heart and soul belonged to him, but that didn't quell the anger inside him.

She was his. She was his, and he would claim her.

His hands roamed her body freely, his movements more possessive and aggressive as he tried to forget James existed, let alone that he had any right at all to touch Bella. She was his, and he would banish any thought of her husband from her mind this night.

But when Bella whimpered, the sound was tinged with fear, not pleasure, and Edward stopped. He pushed himself up onto one arm, realizing only then that Bella had long ago stilled beneath him. Her hands were limp at her sides and her eyes were closed.

His stomach churned, and he felt low as a dog in the mud. Lower still than that. "Princess. Open your eyes." He brushed her cheek tenderly.

Bella's eyelashes fluttered. "I am sorry." She put her hands about his neck again, and Edward felt sick.

Her body was tense, her motions stiff. She was not responding to him because it was what she wished or wanted. She was doing what was expected of her.

As though she were with James, not him. And how could he blame her? He'd been too rough just moments before, too focused on claiming her for his own purposes. "I frightened you," he said on a breath.

"No, Edward."

He ran the back of his knuckles over her cheek. "I did. I forgot myself, and I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and moved her trembling hand to trace her fingers through the stubble at his chin. "I am not frightened of you, my love. You caught me off guard, that's all. However you wish to have me, I am yours."

"As I am yours." He shifted to lay on his side beside her and rested his hand over her stomach as he looked her in the eyes. "I do not want this to be merely duty for you, Bella. This is not your duty."

"Is it not?" Her tone was soft as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Edward, if I'd had a choice at all, you would be my husband. I took an oath before God that was different from the vows I spoke before men, and I will honor that."

"I care not about the rules of gods or men, Princess. You are the only thing I care about." He began to move his hand over her body again, his touch slower, tenderer then. His fingertips ghosted against the fabric of her robe, and Bella drew in a quick breath as he drew circles around her belly. "You remember the one night we had."

Her face flushed and she looked down, abashed though a smile played at her lips. "I will never forget."

"Nor I." He let his fingers find the edge of her robe and pushed his hand underneath the fabric, finding her skin. "I remember that I had never touched anything as soft as your skin. How warm you felt beneath my fingers and the little sounds you made." His breath shuddered and Bella whimpered again, this time with no trace of fear. Her eyes were on him, her hands fallen on either side of her head though her fingers flexed. "I remember the sound of your pleasure." He moved his hand up, brushing a thumb over her nipple. He leaned further over her so he could ghost his lips over hers. "I remember your taste on my tongue."

She groaned and gasped at the the same time, and he swallowed the noise with his kiss. As their mouths moved together, he brought his hand down her body. He took his time, tickling and tantalizing her until she writhed beneath him. His fingers slid between her legs where he found her hot and slick. Her legs parted, and her robe fell to either side of her.

How good she felt around his fingers. Her soft cries and the noises she made at the back of her throat as he touched her were ecstasy on their own. Edward thought he might spill into his breeches.

He let the way her body bucked against his hand and the way his name tumbled from her lips guide his movements. He wanted to see her come undone again. He wanted to know if she would contract around his fingers the way she had under his tongue before.

"Edward. Edward. Edward." Her cries became louder as her back arched up off the bed and she answered all his questions.

He rested his hand against her heated skin and kissed her neck until her trembling ceased. When her breath steadied, she tilted her head to find his lips and worked her hands between them to pull at his pants.

"Edward?" she murmured against his mouth.

"Yes, my love?"

"May I…" Her fingers drifted downward, barely skimming the coarse hairs at the apex of his thighs.

Edward sucked in a breath. "You want to touch me?"

She nodded though her head was buried at his neck.

"My Princess, you never need ask." The very idea was filthy and delicious.

Then it was Edward who whimpered and moaned as she explored him. Her touch was tentative at first but bolder when it was clear he liked it.

Oh, how he liked it.

He grunted when she wrapped her fingers firmly around his member. His body spasmed and he had to close his eyes tightly to keep his hips still. "Christ, Bella."

"You like this." She sounded smug about it. She stroked him once, twice.

"By the gods. Woman, what are you doing to me?" It did not feel that way when he touched himself.

She quickened her stroke.

"Bella. Bella. I'm…. You… I'm…" Before he could remember how to speak she coaxed him to his full and he spilled over her hand. "Princess." He panted, blinking to regain his eyesight. "I'm sorry."

But when he was finally able to focus, she was grinning down at him. "I am not," she said. She kissed him soundly.

Wrapping her tight in his arms, Edward reveled in her, with her, until the promise of the coming dawn pulled them apart.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to songster for letting me nip at her heels as she edited this. Hehe. **

**Next chapter, we're going to have a little fun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Fun, as I promised. Enjoy.**

* * *

Days turned into weeks. Edward and Bella found time to be together in secret, but it was not enough. It would never be enough. Still, they tried to content themselves with what they had. No other solution presented itself, and they were lucky in many ways. It would not do to ask more of God than what they had, not when they were who they were.

At least, that was what Bella tried to tell herself. Still, one day when she and Alice walked out to the gardens and came across Jasper, Bella was jealous as she watched them kiss. They too could not spend as much time together as they wished, but they were not forbidden. They could kiss, and Jasper could hold Alice in the daylight. Meanwhile, Bella's gaze strayed across the yard to where Edward worked with Emmett, mending a broken fence.

Jasper cleared his throat and bowed low before her. "Good morrow, Princess."

She took his hand and clasped it briefly. If the queen or any of her ladies caught her, they would wrinkled their noses in distaste. They didn't understand how Bella could stand to touch the servants. "It's been so long since we spoke, Jasper. How are you acclimating to Nomadia?"

"The sun shines more often here, Your Highness. It suits me in many ways." He reached out to take Alice's hand and smiled wide as he looked on her. "And as always, as long as my lady is with me, I am content."

Bella was genuinely happy for her maid and companion, but again, she ached.

Jasper cleared his throat. "The common folk honor the old gods here more than in Forkshire, have you noticed?"

"Aye. I had." Were she being honest, Bella would have acknowledged that she much preferred the old gods to the God the ruling class embraced.

"Fascinating, to be sure. I know not if you realize what today is to the peasants. It is the Beltane. Do you know what that is?"

Bella cocked her head, curious. "I've heard of it."

Jasper nodded. "It is a rite and celebration, a call to the gods to bless the crops. Tonight, fires will be lit in the fields, and many will come to lay together in the tall grass beneath naught but the moon." He raised his eyes to hers. "Many of the servants will make their way to the fields this night."

Bella's breath caught. "How fascinating," she murmured. Her skin flushed hot as visions of laying with Edward beneath the sky came to her.

"I must to work, My Ladies." Jasper bowed again and was gone.

_**~0~**_

Bella could see from the Easternmost window of her rooms when they lit the Beltane fires. Excitement shot down her spine, and she flushed as she turned to Alice. "This will work."

"It will. You've made your excuses to the Queen, and the rest will think nothing of two servant girls slipping out to the fields." Alice took the cloak she'd brought, plain as the dress Bella wore now, and fixed it about Bella's shoulders. She pulled the hood up, around Bella's face. "And if the Queen or anyone at court inquires, you will tell them you merely grew curious."

Bella scoffed. "It is to be expected of me, I suppose. They say I ask too many questions, that I care too much."

Alice cupped her cheek and smiled. "The common folk adore you, Princess. From the tales I hear, they have not had a queen to adore since Queen Esme, before King Caius's rule."

"Aye. The queen was beloved, but her King was not." Bella had heard much of Nomadia's King Charles. She was furious the lout shared her father's name. "But the queen went early to her grave along with the only child she was to bear the king."

"And the king followed shortly thereafter," Alice said. They all knew the stories well by then. "Come now, My Lady. Our men await."

They slipped into the hallways, looking this way and that as they made their way to the gardens. Bella worked to keep her pace steady. She was, as always, eager to get to Edward. She was nervous. She was always nervous. Was this more or less dangerous than letting Edward climb the walls to get to her?

Regardless, as it always did, her nerves melted away when she spied him at the edge of the forest with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Her step quickened, and he stepped out of the cover of the trees to catch her up in his arms. He spun her around and peppered her face with kisses.

"Come, Your Highness. You are not away yet," Emmett warned, though it was Edward he dragged backward into the trees.

Edward took care to pull the hood of Bella's cloak up around her face again. He pulled her to him and kissed her once more before he took her hand so they could walk with the others.

They watched the fires only for a little while before Edward drew her back into the tall grasses. She could hear the sounds of the other couples all around them, some close, some further away. There was a feeling of oneness.

Alice had repeated the stories she'd heard of the Beltane. The common people were simpler than the royals and more superstitious. The Beltane was a festival of plentiful crops and fertility. Alice had giggled and bent her head closer as she whispered in scandalized tones that the peasants did not always lay with their hearth husbands or wives in the fields. They let the gods whisper to them, and they laid with whomever they connected with as the revelry wore on.

No one was watching to see who snuck off together. No one was watching them. They were safe, and this was right. Still, Edward glanced around to make sure they were hidden before he took the cloak from around her shoulders and spread it out on the ground. He knelt before her and pulled her hand until she followed suit.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, watching as he took what looked like a long cloth from his pockets.

Edward eyed her as he took her hand. He pulled her arm out and began to unwind the cloth. "Just as the fields sown of these rites are blessed so are the unions made. There is a ceremony called a hand binding. We will be blessed, charmed for one year and one day."

Bella's smile was gentle. "Yes, we are charmed. Ah, well any further assurance we will not be caught-"

"We will not be caught." Edward brushed his knuckles down her cheek. "If you think it's silly-"

"I do not think it's silly." Quite the opposite, the idea was meaningful to her. "What do we do?"

Edward brushed the tip of her nose with his lips and kissed a trail to her ear. There he whispered a few words. Bella had no idea what he was saying, but the words were reverent and beautiful. As he spoke, he wrapped one part of the cloth around her wrist.

"Repeat after me," he said, and he spoke the words slower.

Bella repeated them and copied the way he bound the cloth around her wrist, binding his wrist to hers. When they were bound together and the words exchanged, Edward leaned in. He captured her lips, sealing their vows with a sweet kiss.

Then Edward guided her down on the cloak. They fumbled one handed, laughing together as they loosened cords and pushed clothing to the side. Edward grasped her other hand as he positioned himself atop her. He ducked to kiss her as he pushed inside her.

They lost themselves like the couples all around them. They made love, keeping each other warm in the crisp air of the spring night. And when they were tired, they held each other close and gazed up at the stars.

_**~0~**_

Two days later, Edward had once again climbed up to her room. They laid together, and he must have fallen asleep because next he knew, Bella was kissing him and murmuring in his ear. "Wake up, my love. The sun will be up soon. You must wake."

The kisses she trailed along his jaw did nothing to convince him to leave. Instead, he waited until she leaned over the other side of his jaw, and then he gripped her about the waist. He had her on her back in the next heartbeat. A slow smile climbed up one side of his mouth. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "There is time yet, Princess. I am not finished with you."

Her smile was so lovely. Edward traced the shape of her lips, and she kissed his fingertips. "Would that we had all the time in the world," she said with a sigh. "But yes, you have me now. What are your intentions, good Sir?"

He pulled back, bringing her with him as he sat cross legged on the bed. She'd only pulled on her wrapper, and it was easy to knock that off her shoulders, leaving her bare to him. He ducked his head to take her nipple in his mouth.

"Will you try something with me?" He supported her back as she arranged her legs around him. Her movements were awkward at first, and he couldn't blame her. She was not accustomed to different positions. Her duty was to lie on her back, but Edward had heard enough of the others' tales to know that was not the only position they could avail themselves of. He wanted to feel her move on him, with him.

"Of course, My Lord."

"Do not do that. You are not mind to command." He let his hand drift down her body between them and stroked her where she was warm and slickening. "Is this what you want?"

She leaned in, and her kiss was warm on his cheek. "I will follow where you lead and be glad. The things you make me feel, Edward… if they damn me to hell, I would gladly go."

His smile was warm. "The feeling is mutual, My Lady, My Love." He kissed her, drawing her legs around him. Gods, she felt so good. She was spread open this way, and it was easy to guide his length to her entrance. He lifted her and entered her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands fell about his shoulder.

She ducked her head against his shoulder as they moved together. "I love you, Edward. More than my own life, I love you."

"My lady, my love." He ran his hands over her body, feeling the warmth of her, her smooth skin. "There is nothing in this world I love as much as you. Not music, nor drink, nor the breath in my body." He gathered her close, as though he could absorb her in his skin.

She whimpered and pressed her body against his. He could feel her breasts soft against him, her nipples hard. Edward closed his eyes and thrust deep inside her. She muffled a cry with her face turned against his neck. He gasped when he felt her teeth dig into his skin.

"Do you like this, Bella? Tell me how you feel." Suddenly, he needed to hear the words, needed to hear that she felt the same as he did when they were together.

Her words stuttered. "Edward. I am sure it is a sin to feel as you make me feel." She reached between them, spreading her fingers over where they were joined, over where he entered her body again and again and again. He groaned, feeling her fingers around him as he slid into her. "I dream of you. Day and night, I think of being with you. It is indecent."

"Is it? Princess, you are in my every thought. Every one. Every day. Every hour. Every minute."

"I love you. I love you," she said. The words sped, mingled together, and faded into a low moan of ecstasy and pain. Ecstasy because wasn't this the sweetest pleasure? Edward had felt nothing like it, to move in her, with her. To hear her sweet voice in his ear and her heat all around him. There could be nothing better than this.

They moved for hours or minutes, who could tell? Edward lost himself to the thrust, the taste of her kisses, and the feel of her hands on him.

When Edward was spent they did not move. They rocked back and forth, Edward's hands splayed wide on her back. Her skin was hot and moist underneath his fingers.

She sighed and clung to him. They rocked together not for either of their pleasure but simply because being connected like this was the purest joy they knew.

It took Edward minutes to realize she was crying. He felt her hot tears against his neck and the shake of her shoulders.

"What is it, Bella?" He held her at arm's length. "Have I hurt you?"

"No, my love. No."

He laid back and cradled her against him. "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I cannot help it. I love you, Edward. I love you so. I wish… I wish…"

She didn't have to speak. He understood. He wished a great many things that could never come to pass. He took her head in his hands and wiped away her tears. Then he rolled them to the side so he could move one hand down to her flat stomach. "Do not despair, love. I believe we were blessed at the Beltane, and our child rests warm beneath my hand even now."

Bella lifted her head to look on him. "Is that what you want?" she whispered.

Edward sighed and answered her honestly. "The idea of not being able to be with you as you grow our child… to know I will not be the one to hold him and kiss him… No, Princess, I cannot say it is what I wish. In my heart of hearts, it is not what I want for either of us."

He cupped her cheek, stroking her skin with reverence. "But the reality we live is unforgiving, Princess. I cannot give you the life you deserve. There is nothing I can offer you. This is all I have to give. That the children you bear will be ours, that you know I will love you and them without condition is all I can give you." He sighed and stroked her skin. "The idea my children, our children, will call James father…" He could not finish his thought. It made him furious and frustrated. The man should not have dominion over a fly, let alone a kingdom, and the idea his love, his family, would lawfully belong to James was the greatest injustice he could imagine.

Edward breathed deep. Bella shared his frustration. There was no reason to dwell. Their lives were what they were. He moved his hand over her stomach again. "The truth, Princess, is simple. I want what all men want. I want a hearth and home. I want strong sons to carry my line and pretty daughters to dote upon." He looked deep in her eyes. "And you, Bella. I want you. I want these things enough to take them whichever way I may have them." He hesitated. "And I hope… I hope, if you are with child, your husband will leave you in peace."

Bella closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. She put her hand over his against her skin. "It is near enough to my husband's return. After the Beltane, I did not take Carlisle's elixir. I pray you are right. I pray our child grows within me even now."

His smile was genuine as he kissed her. "I very much hope so."

They lost themselves for minutes to soft kisses and caresses. All the while, Edward tried to forget the hourglass was running out of sand. Their time grew so short. But before Edward could bring himself to untangle their limbs, the unmistakable sound of voices close by reached them. They froze, but it was evident quickly the voices drew nearer. They were just outside Bella's chambers. Alice's tone reached them. She would try to keep the voices from entering the chambers, but it might not work.

"Oh, Gods. Oh, Edward. You must hide." She pushed him toward the edge of the bed and searched for her bedclothes. "The wardrobe. In the wardrobe."

Edward scrambled out of her bed, picking up his clothes as he went. He darted to the wardrobe and got inside. Bella's wide, frightened eyes were the last thing he saw before she shut the doors. He willed himself to be still as he heard the sound of footfalls in the room.

"Your Highness." Alice's voice. "News comes from Dwyer. A rider has been sent ahead with solemn news for the queen. Your husband and his party will arrive in two days time."

"My husband's party? What of the king?"

There was a heavy pause. Edward held his breath.

"King Caius is dead, My Lady."

* * *

**A/N: So many thanks to barburella and jessypt. **

**SO. Buckle up, kids. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Man. All you seem to think James being king is a bad thing. I have no idea why you would think that. *blinks innocently* Anyway. In TOTALLY UNRELATED news... This chapter is not the easiest to read, so tread lightly.**

* * *

The king's body laid in repose in the throne room. The immense hall was empty save for the royal family and a smattering of servants attending to their needs. James's needs included copious quantities of spirits, which it was Edward's duty to serve.

The new king was playing a dangerous game. Edward was no fool. James was an arrogant ass, but he was running scared now. As well he should be. King Caius was a monster, but he was better suited to rule. James was bred of the same cloth; he would be a tyrannical king at best. He would destroy his people and his kingdom at worse.

That evening, he was attempting to displace his anger and fear on the servants, Edward in particular. Already he had tried everything to get Edward to slip. He'd stuck his leg out, but Edward was nimble enough to keep his balance. He refilled James's goblet without being asked so the new King could not cause him to spill his drink. When he handed back the goblet, James held him still by the wrist, tempting him to look up. Edward kept his eyes trained on the floor like a good dog.

"Son, have you heard what I said?"

James let go of Edward's wrist and turned his head. "I do not understand, Mother, why you cannot remain on the throne. It has been done before."

"It has been done when no princes are of age to take the crown, and then only rarely." She shook her head. "Your people need a strong king. They need you, Son. I am an old woman. No one would follow me."

"Your mother is right, Your Highness." It was Aro who spoke. He had been with the party at Dwyer and was welcomed as family. "The loss of a king, especially so unexpectedly, will leave people uncertain. They need strong leadership, the promise of a young king who will take care of them for many years to come."

James grumbled and drank liberally. His eyes strayed toward the imposing throne. He drained the rest of his drink and slammed the goblet on the table. Edward darted forward quickly to pick the thing up. He had set his pitcher down and wrapped his fingers around the goblet when James's hand darted out, quick as a snake. He grabbed Edward about the wrist and twisted his arm. Edward gasped, but he managed to keep the goblet steady on the table without dropping it.

"Did I ask you for more, boy?"

Edward looked down at the floor trying not to wince and not to glower. "No, Your Majesty."

James stood. For some seconds there was a tense silence then a loud crack Edward heard before he felt as the King hit him across his mouth. Stunned, Edward fell to his knees, his hand to his cheek. He tasted blood.

"Men who take too much pleasure in their drink act in a manner unbecoming to their stature. Was that your aim, boy? Do you wish to make a fool of your new king?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Boy, bring your pitcher here." They all looked up as Bella entered the room. Edward's stomach twisted. He didn't want Bella anywhere near James when he was in such a mood. Her expression was steady, but her eyes met his for a brief moment before she looked to James. "I will serve my husband tonight."

"Bella, you are not a servant."

"No, but I am your wife. I am servant to your needs, husband." She stepped close to him, and Edward only barely managed to repress a shudder as she took his face in her hands. "Let me do what little I may to ease your suffering this night."

James grumbled but he leaned forward, kissing Bella with surprising tenderness. Edward balled his fist against the hard floor and kept his head bowed. It was only a moment later James kicked his side. "Your Queen gave you an order, boy."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am sorry." Edward's voice was strained. James's kick had knocked the wind out of him, but he managed to climb to his feet. He grabbed up the pitcher and bowed as he offered it to Bella. "Your Majesty."

"Thank you." Her fingers brushed his as she took the pitcher from him. Edward took his place along the wall as Bella stood at James's side. "Our guests have been fed and quartered. The hunters have come home with plentiful game. There is no more to be done tonight."

"I beg to differ, My Queen." He took her arm and pulled her down onto his lap. He had his arms wrapped tight around her like a snake. Edward saw Bella tense. She sat forward on his knees until he forced her back against him. "It is our duty now to give the kingdom an heir apparent. The people are sensitive sorts, or so I have been led to believe." He kissed her cheek, a sloppy kiss that was indecent for their company. "What say you to that, wife? You have failed in the one task asked of you thus far. Will you fail me again?"

Edward glanced at the others at the table, willing someone to speak up. Most were casting their gazes elsewhere. Bella's uncle narrowed his eyes, but his expression suggested he found James tiring rather than appalling.

"You have been drinking, My Lord." There was a hint of pleading to Bella's voice, but it was strong and even. "You are senseless with drink and grief. Please. Out of respect for your father, please remember yourself."

"James," his mother finally spoke up. "You are a young man yet and long away from your wife. You have my leave to go. In fact, if you would all please excuse me, I would like to be alone with my husband."

"Mother," one of James's elder sisters whimpered.

"I will be fine, love. Heidi will stay with me." She nodded at her handmaid. "But else wise, I would like to be left alone."

As James stood, he kept Bella close to his side. Edward had to remind himself this was not only Bella's duty but it was what needed to happen to keep them both safe. If he had managed to get her with child, the only way James would believe that baby was his was to take Bella to his bed. Still, James was an ill tempered drunk. He wished he had the power to protect her.

"Come, brother," Jasper said, hand to his shoulder.

Edward watched until Bella disappeared behind closed doors before he followed Jasper out.

_**~0~**_

The week after King Caius's body was brought home to rest was chaotic for the servants. Edward hardly saw Bella, though Alice kept him updated. She reported James was his usual boorish self, but as far as Alice could tell, he had not taken his anger and nerves out on her.

No. He had Edward for that.

Whenever James was about, there was nothing Edward could do right. It took nothing at all to provoke the king, and by the end of the week, Edward's body was covered in bruises. He was careful not to show his pain to the royal family, but when he stumbled into the servant's quarters, he all but collapsed in a chair.

"Fie upon our new king," Jasper cursed as he looked Edward over. "What's the lout done now?"

With some effort, Edward lifted his right leg onto the chair opposite him. "He dropped a bauble beneath his bed and bade me fetch it for him. When I did, he stepped on my leg." Edward breathed through the pain as Jasper helped pull the cloth away from his ankle to see the wound. "He gave no excuse this time. It was just what he wanted to do."

"And he will begin taking petitions soon." Jasper shook his head. "I pray for the kingdom, but I fear no gods are listening." He beckoned one of the little errand boys. "Go fetch the apothecary. He is in residence for the coronation, I believe."

The boy did so, and when Carlisle came, Edward found he was glad to see him. The man had a soothing presence, and Edward felt rather vindicated when he saw Carlisle's reaction to the varied bruises littered about his face and the exposed skin of his arms. It was not often the lowly servants garnered sympathy from the upper classes.

"Did you attend the coronation?" Edward asked as Carlisle began to assemble his herbs into a fragrant smelling poultice.

"Yes. The King and Queen were resplendent. They were dressed…" He clucked and shook his head. "Forgive me. I cannot imagine you are interested."

"Ah, it is a distraction." Edward glanced down to his aching wound. In reality, he only wanted to be able to picture Bella in his mind. "Please. Tell me everything."

_**~0~**_

The more the pressures of ruling encroached on James, the moodier he got. He was not handling the responsibilities of his new position very well and it showed. He drank too often, his temper was short, his household was a wreck, and the murmurings of his people were disgruntled to say the least.

But Edward had always known James would be a horrible king. That did not surprise him, and why it should surprise the people who had known King Caius's rule, Edward didn't understand. He was more concerned with the changes in the castle.

Maria and Benito, the head of the servants, were exerting their power, testing James's limits. One evening, after the last of the mourners had left and the castle was empty but of their own people, there was a commotion in the hallways of the residence.

"What's happened?" Edward caught Emmett by the arm.

Emmett shook his head, his expression grim. "Maria has been propositioning Jasper. He refused her, of course, and now…" He sucked in a breath. "Now it seems Alice has been accused of thieving."

Edward murmured a low oath and hurried after Emmett. They found Alice being restrained by two of the guards, James, Bella, Maria, and Rosalie holding Jasper.

They were in time to grab Jasper before he could wrest himself from Rosalie's hold. He struggled against their grip before he fell to his knees, looking at Maria. "Do not do this. Please, ma'am. Not because of me. Alice has done nothing wrong. You know this."

Maria narrowed her eyes before she turned back to James. "Your Highness, he knows not what he says. He is blinded by grief and love. This woman is a liar. She has no doubt wrapped him around her little finger with beautiful lies."

"No. No, Your Highness, I swear I have not seen your mother's jewels before. What need have I of jewels?" Alice begged.

Bella stepped between Alice and James, her hands out, imploring. "I beg you to listen to reason, My Lord. Alice would not do this. Not to me. Do not-"

"Do not presume you may tell me what to do, my love." James's tone was dangerous, but his words were slurred. He was drunk. Again. He turned to Maria and pointed at her. "You will gather the others. Every one of them. Take them out to the square and make them watch." He turned to Alice. "Twelve lashes of the single tail whip to prove I am a merciful king."

Alice gave a soft cry, and Edward had to tighten his hold on Jasper in order to keep him from charging. "Calm, brother. Calm," he urged in a whisper.

"Let them know if my mercy is tested, I will remove the hands of the next servant who dares steal from me." James looked back to Maria. "When she has healed, you will assign her elsewhere, far away from the residence of the castle."

"James. You cannot-" Bella began to protest, but quick as a flash, James had grabbed her about the throat. He pushed her until he had her pinned back against the wall. Her eyes were wide, shocked, and the choking noises she made were the most horrible thing Edward had heard in his life.

"This is not the first time you have contradicted me, My Lady. I will not have my wife telling me what I cannot do or what I must do." He squeezed, and Bella shut her eyes in pain. "You will learn to keep your tongue, do you understand?" He shook her so her head bumped audibly against the stone walls.

Edward could take no more. "Your Majesty, you will kill her. Stop."

James let go of Bella at once as he turned to look at Edward. His glare was so hard, a chill ran down Edward's spine. Bella slumped along the wall to the floor, gasping and coughing as she tried to breathe. Edward fell to his knees and bowed his head to the floor, his hands in front of him. "Your Majesty. I'm sorry. I-"

"Silence! All of you get out of my sight."

Edward tried to get up, but James's foot came down on his back and he pinned him flat to the floor. "Not you," the King growled.

Edward's heart began to race. He heard the cries of the girls and the shuffle of dragging feet. He tried to look to see if Emmett had a hold of Jasper, but James moved his foot to his head. The King bore down with enough force to make Edward fear his skull would crack, but he refused to cry out.

When the footsteps faded away there was naught but the sound of James's ragged breath and Bella's sputtering cough. Edward balled his fists in helpless frustration, knowing whatever was to come would be bad. James did not make him wait for long. The weight disappeared from his head offering only one moment of relief before the King kicked him hard in the side. Edward groaned and curled in on himself.

"Get up, boy," the King said, kicking him again. "I said get up!" And again.

"My Lord," Bella said between coughs. If Edward could speak, he would have begged for her silence. Instead, it was Bella who began to beg her husband. "Please, My King. Please. Have mercy. He was only worried for me." Her voice was a rasp that hurt him to hear. "Please."

"Oh, no, My Queen. You will learn what the lower class deserves. You would have me coddle these servants as though they are your friends." He delivered another blow, this one to Edward's back. "It ends now. Am I understood? It will end now."

As the king beat him, it took all Edward's concentration to keep from crying out. As much as possible, he wanted to spare Bella the pain of seeing him suffer. Still, the sound of her tears was worse than any blow the king could deal.

_**~0~**_

"Calm, Edward. Easy."

Edward groaned as he woke. There was not a discernible part of him that didn't ache.

"Drink. This will dull the pain some."

Edward felt the lip of a cup and then something cool in his mouth. His throat was so dry, he began to gulp greedily.

"No. Slow down or you will be sick."

It took another handful of moments before Edward could pry his eyes open. One eye. The other would not open. He blinked, trying to focus. He was on a cot near a fire. He blinked again and the blurry face hovering near him came into focus. "Carlisle," he rasped.

"Try not to move. You have been here for three days, so the worst of your internal injuries should have healed. If you are not dead yet, you will not die, but it is better not to tempt fate."

Edward groaned, trying to remember what had happened. Had he fallen from the wall when he snuck into Bella's rooms?

No. He remembered, and he tried to sit up. He regretted it. Carlisle pushed him gently back down and helped him drink more of the tea he'd offered. It dulled the pain ever so slightly but it also made Edward tired. He could tell consciousness would not keep him for long.

"B… The Queen. How fares our queen?" he asked when he could find his voice again.

"The Queen has taken to wearing high necks. The court does not know what to make of the fashion, but they are following her lead." Carlisle took a steady breath. "I've made her a drink to soothe the sore throat she seems to have picked up."

"And the rest of her?"

"She has no other complaints."

Edward closed his eyes, sick with relief. "Alice?" he asked when he had his wits about him again.

Carlisle grimaced. "Her wounds are healing. As long as we keep them clean, she should suffer no lasting effects. The scars will be horrible, but Jasper tells her as often as he can he cares not." He sighed. "Truly, Edward, of the three, you were worse off. You came very near to death. Why, Edward? Why does the King seem to have a target on your head?"

Edward huffed as he let his eyes close. "The day we met, the King correctly assumed I did not think him better than me. He has endeavored since then to teach me the error of my ways."

"To no success it seems."

Edward couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard a hint of pride in the other man's voice, and he felt a gentle touch at his hairline. "None at all," Edward murmured, and then he slipped back into the merciful arms of sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I've already been told I'm a mean, mean person. Thanks to barburella, everydaybella, and jessypt. **

**Next chapter... I think you will like next chapter, my friends. I think so indeed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Uh oh. I'm about to be mean to Bella on her birthday. Sigh. But, like I said, I think there's much to like about this chapter.**

* * *

Bella winced as her new handmaiden, Lucy, drew a comb through her hair. She was not as gentle as Alice by a long shot.

She stiffened when she heard the door to her chambers open and her husband's footfalls across the floor. She flinched when he spoke. "Leave us," he said.

Lucy curtseyed low and hurried away. Bella closed her eyes. It took all her willpower not to shrink away when James rested his hand on her shoulder. His kiss to her cheek was gentle. He had been the picture of husbandly devotion and adoration since the day he'd choked her and beaten Edward. After he was done with Edward, he had dragged her to his chambers. When he woke late that evening and saw what he had done, saw the way she trembled and cried in his arms, his horror seemed genuine.

"You have no greeting for your husband, My Lady?"

Bella opened her eyes and looked straight ahead, ignoring even his reflection in the mirror. "Good day to you, James."

"You're still angry with me." He knelt at her side and took her hand. "You must understand how you provoked me." His tone was still gentle, pleading. "My reaction was regrettable." He reached up, drawing his fingers down her neck, over the wounds he'd inflicted. "But you should not have contradicted me, in front of servants, no less. He ran his thumb over her lips. "Do you see? Do you understand?"

She wanted to bite his thumb off. "I was not thinking clearly," she said in a monotone. "Alice and Edward both have been my friends since I was a child. I know you do not approve of such friendships. I am trying to strengthen my woman's heart, but I am young. I am learning, My Lord."

"You forgive me, then."

Bella did not reply. James didn't seem to need one. He stood, brushing his knuckles down her cheek, and bent to kiss the corner of her mouth. "I've asked your uncle to stay on as an esteemed member of my council. Does that not please you?"

As though he had done it for her sake. "It will be nice to have family here, yes."

"There will be a grand banquet to announce the new knights and my new council. You will look lovely on my arm, and I will be the most envied man in Nomadia." He kissed her again and stood behind her, brushing his fingers again at her neck. "Won't you wear the necklace I gave you, sweet girl? It brings out your eyes."

Bella wondered if she had a choice. "Of course, husband. I would." She sat up straight, finally looking him in the eye in the mirror. "That is, if the marks have faded."

He grimaced but recovered his smile in the next moment. His hands rested heavy on her shoulders and as he kissed her cheek again, they began to slide downward.

Bella stood and took a few steps away from him, clutching her gown close. "I am expected. My ladies and I have promised to visit the orphanage." She was surprised she could keep her tone so steady. She wanted to scream at him not to touch her, but that would not end well.

As it was, James was glowering. Gone was the patient, tender husband of moments before. He was the cruel man she had always known him to be. He took a step forward, and Bella shrank back. They did this until she ran out of room. James rested his hands on the wall on either side of her, locking her with his gaze as his body invaded her space. "You would do well not to become cold before your time." His voice was low and steady. He let his eyes rake over her body. "After all, Queen Isabella, you have a duty to your people you have yet to fulfill." He lingered for only a heartbeat more before he turned on his heel and strode away.

When the door to the her chambers slammed, Bella whimpered and leaned heavily against the wall, her hand to her lips. She let the tears she'd kept at bay fall as she shook with relief.

Before, her duty as a wife was a chore but the thought was not unbearable. She had known since her uncle announced her betrothal what was to be expected of her in her wedding bed. She knew she could not refuse. However, when she looked at him now, all she saw was Edward's battered, bloody body limp in the corridor. Where she had felt mostly apathy toward her husband, she now felt hatred and repulsion. The thought of his bed or him in hers, only brought back the horror of that night, of James's hands on her body when she didn't know if Edward was alive.

His touch sickened her. Even then, her stomach churned with the strength of her disgust.

Bella took a deep breath and willed herself to find calm again. She had heard from Jasper that Edward was still under the watchful eye of the apothecary, slowly coming back to himself. She longed to go to him, but she could not take that risk. It would have to be enough that he was alive and safe.

She pushed herself away from the wall and made her way back to her vanity. Her hands were still shaking, but she began to pull the comb through her hair anyway. She looked at herself, her red-rimmed eyes, in the mirror and held her head high. Perhaps she was just a girl, but she was also a queen.

She would see to it that her husband got no more of her tears.

_**~0~**_

Edward was restless. Carlisle believed he was doing him a favor by making excuses, allowing him to recuperate more fully before he had to return to his duties. The problem there was that the longer he was under Carlisle's protection, the longer it would be to see Bella.

His skin itched with need. Carlisle had assured him she was safe and relatively unharmed, but he could not let the matter settle until he saw her with his own eyes.

"The King will notice my absence soon, Carlisle," Edward argued as he hobbled about the room, testing his tender legs. "Is it not better to try not to call attention to myself? If he thinks you're coddling me, it would be worse."

Carlisle looked uncomfortable with the idea. "Edward… If I said I could get you out of here, would you go?"

Edward stopped short and stared at the man, positive he must have heard wrong. "What?"

Carlisle's eyes were intent on his task of mixing and boiling and crushing. "What would you say to becoming my apprentice? You know I do not live in the castle under normal circumstances but outside the city. King Caius owed me a favor which James is honor bound to uphold. If I were to ask him-"

"No."

At that, Carlisle looked up. "Edward, if I can take you away-"

"I do not wish to leave." It must have sounded ludicrous. For a servant as he was to be offered a chance at his freedom, and beyond that, to learn a trade with which he could support himself was a fairytale. It simply didn't happen. He should have fallen to his knees in gratitude that Carlisle would even suggest it.

The other man was then understandably perplexed. "But why?" When Edward remained silent, he prompted again. "You can tell me."

Edward's heart pounded. He trusted Carlisle more than he trusted anyone else, but Bella was too important. Bad enough that the others knew about them - Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. He trusted Carlisle with himself but not with Bella. He stared forward into the fire and didn't say a word.

After long, tense minutes, Carlisle nodded. He set down his wares and folded his hand on top of the table. Edward watched as he wrung his fingers. Finally, he stood and beckoned to Edward. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

Even in the light of the fire, he could tell Carlisle was paler than was typical. He saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. "I'm offering you a secret. My secret. It is the only thing that can destroy me, and I want you to have it."

Edward was taken aback. What secret could a man like Carlisle harbor? "Your secret for mine?"

Carlisle looked him in the eyes. "I have my suspicions about what would keep you here when it is all but guaranteed the King will kill you before you reach old age. If I'm correct, you will see why you have nothing to fear from me. I only want to help you, Edward."

Edward scoffed. As if there was any help for him and Bella. "And if you're wrong about me?"

"Then you will have my secret, son, and you will have two lives in your hands. I will have to hope you have more care with human life than our King." Carlisle offered him a cane to steady himself on for their walk. Edward held his gaze, debating with himself, before he finally accepted the cane and fell into step beside the apothecary.

As they walked, Carlisle gestured so that Edward knew to pull his cloak up. It wasn't so much to conceal his identity as it was to slip into the background. He understood why when Carlisle led him upward, toward the main part of the castle, and then beyond. They were in a part of the castle that was little used save for when they had many guests. Carlisle pushed a door open to a small ballroom and strode to one side of it. There, he held up his torch to light a painting that hung unobtrusively in one corner. "Do you know who this is?" he asked.

"King Charles's queen."

"Yes." Carlisle stared up at her. He breathed in deep before he began his story. "When King Charles of Nomadia ruled, I had yet to give up my titles or land. I was at court, and I knew the queen intimately. She and I were… very good friends. This is how I came to know about King Charles. The way he treated Esme…" Carlisle pressed his lips together and shook his head. "I will not mince words. He beat her. Constantly. It grew worse when she was not able to produce an heir."

Edward balled his hands in fists at his side. He could imagine how easy it would be for James's behavior to escalate.

"Much was going on at the time," Carlisle continued. "Nobles in my lineage were falling ill. It was all natural, but… If you want to know the truth, Edward, it was suspicious to me. The people who died were all direct descendants to the throne. King Caius often said that God wanted him on the throne and so cleared the way. I couldn't help but wonder if God had help." He shook his head. "My suspicions only deepened after Esme fell pregnant the first time. The pregnancy had only barely been announced before she fell ill. The same illness that had killed the nobles before. I was already studying my craft, so I was able to insist on taking care of her myself. She lived. The babe died, but she lived.

"When she fell pregnant again, she begged my help. She worried for the life of her babe, and I worried for her life. She concealed her pregnancy as long as she was able."

"But not enough. She died and the babe with her. You think it was murder, then?" Edward asked, trying to piece together what Carlisle was trying to tell him.

Carlisle looked up at him. "The queen lives, Edward."

Edward took a step back. "What?"

"It was an elixir I discovered that slows the heartbeat to a degree the drinker would appear dead. When the babe was grown enough to lessen the chance of miscarriage, she took the potion. It kept her asleep for three days while the people of Nomadia mourned over her body. Then, the night before she was to be prepared for burial, I stole her away, far away to one of the properties I still own."

Edward balked, trying to understand. "She lives still?"

"Aye."

"I… I don't believe…"

Carlisle's smile was patient. He pointed again to the painting. "You see her necklace?"

"Aye."

"Our Queen Isabella wore it a few evenings ago at the announcement of the King's Council and new Knights. I left it for King Charles to find." He pointed at Queen Esme's wrist in the painting. "You see the matching bracelet?"

"Aye."

Carlisle drew that same bracelet out of his pocket and held it out for Edward to inspect. "I went home the day before last, remember? To gather more supplies. She lives a simple life now. Far too simple to wear things like this. I don't know why she kept it, but now I'm glad she did."

Edward stared at his friend as realization dawned on him. The look on Carlisle's face. The reverence with which he spoke the queen's name and the familiarity. It was beyond simple friendship. "You loved her. You _love_ her."

"With every breath, and I would die to protect her."

Edward's head spun. He rubbed his temples. "And the babe? Does the would-be prince live?"

Carlisle's lips twitched. "Aye. He lives."

"With you and the queen?"

Carlisle's breath shuddered and his eyes closed. "Four months after the Queen's death, two months after the child's birth, King Charles died. I made my way back to court to pay my respects, of course."

"And not to arouse suspicion."

Carlisle nodded. "They said King Charles died of a broken heart at the loss of his beloved Esme." There was anger in his tone. "King Charles did not love Esme. He most certainly did not love Esme enough to crack his heart, let alone break it."

"He was murdered."

"I cannot prove it, but as Caius said, it did seem like someone wanted him on that throne." Carlisle drew another deep breath and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Esme… We always knew her remaining with me was a risk. She could be recognized at any time. But when she realized someone was still killing kings and the descendants of kings, she realized the babe could never be safe with her. To see a woman who looks like a queen who died many years ago is one thing, but to see a woman who looks like a queen with a child about the same age as the prince would have been… it was too much of a risk."

He took a step toward Edward then and clasped the hand that was not braced against the cane. His eyes were huge and sorrowful as he looked on Edward. "I… My one and only remaining home, besides the one outside Nomadia, is in Masen."

Edward's breath left him.

Carlisle continued, his cadence slow, as though he understood Edward needed the time to process his words. "I knew it had to be travelers. We could not take the chance anyone in town might have heard the babe's cry and put two and two together where he came from. So I went out to the river banks every day for two weeks. Then, one day, I happened across a beautiful family. They were strangers, obviously well-bred, and demonstrably loving both to each other and to their young children."

Edward began to shake his head. He stumbled backward, away from Carlisle.

"If I'd had any idea who they were, I would not have left you with them, Edward. I was ignorant. Painfully ignorant. They had never been to court in Nomadia. I never dreamed you would end up right back here. What I wanted for you was a life of anonymity. What I wanted was for a wealthy family to give you what you deserved. I had no idea they were the King and Queen of Forkshire when I set you in that basket near where their son played."

Dizzy, Edward fell backward right onto his ass. He leaned forward, hanging his head between his knees as he tried to understand. "You are lying."

Carlisle ignored that and continued his story as he sat at Edward's side. He touched his back, but dropped his hands to his knees when Edward recoiled away from him. "I found out only years later who they were, and you, of course, were nowhere to be seen. I had seen how Queen Renee held you and cuddled you. I doubted you were dead, but… All these years, I didn't know. Not until I saw your blanket did I know for sure."

Edward could scarcely breathe. He grabbed hold of his hair and pulled, trying to put walls around the overwhelming fear and confusion. "It's not true. It's not true."

"Come. Let us get back to my chambers. I'll make you tea."

Edward let Carlisle help him up. He even leaned against the man, lest his trembling body betray him and spill him on the floor. Carlisle's story spun around his head as they walked, and when he was settled again on his cot by the fire, Edward could think more clearly. He caught Carlisle by the wrist when the man bent forward to place hot tea on the bedside table. "Carlisle?"

"Aye?"

Edward swallowed several times before he could speak. Again he ran over the evidence. Carlisle had been in love with the queen, a woman he could not have. He loved her still. "Are you my father?"

Carlisle's eyes widened and his breath caught, but he did not move away from Edward. "I… cannot answer that definitively." He reached up, hesitantly brushing his fingers across Edward's cheek with a shaky, tender stroke. He sighed. "A generation or more ago, my family crossed lines with the King Caius's. That is why he called me cousin though I have no claim to the throne. You have my eyes, but I cannot say that is proof."

Edward was quiet, processing that. His eyes flicked up to Carlisle's. "If all the rest is true, then I choose to believe you are."

Carlisle's smile was wide at that. His eyes shone and he squeezed Edward's shoulder. "That would please me, Edward. You have no idea how that would please me."

They stared at each other for another beat. Edward had so many questions. He wanted to meet his mother. He wanted to know what this all meant for him. But he remembered how this all began. He sipped the tea Carlisle had made as he let it sink into his bones he could trust this man, his father. He had to laugh.

"What's funny?" Carlisle asked.

"History repeating itself." He shook his head. "I am in love with Queen Isabella. That is why I don't wish to leave the castle."

Carlisle exhaled in a gust, but he nodded. "I expected as much."

"What do I do?" Edward asked, once again feeling the impossibility of their situation come down on his shoulders. So he was a prince, a king. It mattered not. He was only those things by blood with no way to prove it no matter what he believed. If anything, he felt more helpless than before.

Carlisle put a hand to his shoulder. "We shall think of something."

Edward's smile was tight. Perhaps he was helpless, but he was no longer alone.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I know. James isn't dead. Buuut this isn't a bad thing, right?**

**Anyway. Thanks to songster and barburella and everydaybella. Kisses all around. **

**We'll reunite our lovers next chapter. Until then, how are we doing?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I also think you're gonna like most of this chapter. At least, I hope so.**

* * *

It was eight full days after his attack on her that Bella was unable to put her husband off.

"I have indulged your petty nonsense," James said as he encroached on Bella. She had run out of space, and so was unable to avoid him when he grabbed her by her upper arms. "You are my wife." Bella gasped as he spun her around and pressed her against the cold stone wall. "Do you require a reminder of your duties?" He began to pull her dress down off her shoulders.

"James. Stop. Please, stop."

He spun her around again. "Stop?"

She took a deep breath, willing her fear to recede. "You will stop, James."

His eyebrows arched in shock for a fraction of a moment before fury overtook his features. He raised his hand to grasp her chin roughly. "Again, Bella? Have you not learned your lesson about telling me what I will and will not do? I am your husband and King. You will not refuse me."

His grip was punishing, but Bella would not let herself be intimidated. She had a secret that gave her power over him. She was loathe to tell him. He should not have been the first to know, but if it kept him out of her bed, so be it. His fingers dug into her cheeks painfully, but she spoke anyway. "As you so frequently remind me, My Lord, I have but one true duty to you and my kingdom. I have done my duty. You have my leave to find another to warm your bed."

Confusion flitted across his features, and his grip loosened. "Are you saying…" He took a step back and let her go completely. He swallowed. "What are you saying?"

"When I told you I did not feel well, it was not a ruse to keep you out of my chambers. My courses have not come upon me. That is what I'm saying."

"You are with child?"

At that, uncertainty and fear nagged her. How much she wished Alice was still with her, so she might at least have someone she trusted to talk to. "I… I am not certain, My Lord. It is as I've said. That is all I know."

"Oh, My Love." To her great surprise, James stepped up to her again and kissed her. It was a joyous kiss, not demanding of anything. "Sweetling." He cradled her head in his hands, stroking her cheeks as though to chase away the sting of his previous grip. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I… I… as I said, I am not certain. I have no experience with such things. I did not wish to disappoint you."

"I will call for the doctor. He will know for certain."

Bella thought fast, realizing a chance where she saw one. "Not the doctor. I will see the apothecary. He is still in residence, is he not?"

James furrowed his brow. "Carlisle?" He chuckled. "He is skilled, My Lady, but wouldn't you much rather see a proper doctor?"

"He practices midwifery."

"Amongst the common people."

"Birthing a child is a very common thing whether or not this is a common child." She tried not to think of the double meaning of her words. "Please, James. Carlisle makes a tea which will settle my stomach."

"I see no reason not to give you your way, My Queen." He petted her cheek, staring at her with adoration in his eyes. "You may have whatever you wish, whatever you need, if you will bear me a healthy son." He took her hand and pulled her away from the wall. "Come. I will escort you."

Bella took her hand from his and adjusted her dress from where he had tugged it down off her shoulders. She did so slowly and wondered if he knew what a brute he could be. Likely not, she thought as he offered his arm. He was beaming. If she did not hate him so, she might have thought it sweet.

He walked beside her, holding her elbow when they stepped down from a particularly high step. He was charming when he wanted to be. On occasion, when he took the time to speak to her as though she were more than a pretty decoration on his arm or an obligatory bedmate, she enjoyed his company. Still, those occasions were few and far between. Like Bella, James had grown up knowing he would marry a complete stranger. She thought of the serving girl her ladies had spoken of. The girl had given birth to a boy child she'd named Riley, likely the King's bastard. Bella entertained the idea James was not so unlike her. What if he too was enamored of a woman he could not recognize?

Bella had consorted with Kings and Queens all her life. Some seemed to have a decent relationship, but her parents were the exception, not the rule. Kings and Queens did not marry for love. Not for the first time, she wondered what happened behind closed doors.

She wondered at how empty her life would be if she didn't have Edward's love.

Her heartbeat sped as her thoughts turned to Edward. To be able to see him again… But with her husband and the apothecary there, she would not be able to touch him.

They arrived at their destination, and Carlisle answered James's knock. "Your Majesties." He bowed to them both.

"Carlisle. I apologize for the late visit. My Lady wishes to see you regarding a matter of a most private nature." He looked past Carlisle into the room and frowned. "You still have that boy here."

"Aye, but not to worry. He is very deeply asleep and will remain such." He took a vial of some herb from his pocket and gave it a shake. "I assure you, My King, he will never know you've been here."

James grunted but moved to follow Bella into the room. She turned to him, resting her palms softly against his chest. "James. Won't you allow me to speak to Carlisle alone?" She ducked her head. "There are matters I must speak about not fit for polite company."

"You wish me to leave you down here alone?"

"Rest assured, Her Majesty will be safe with me," Carlisle said. "When we are done, I will escort her back to you myself."

James chuckled and bent to kiss Bella. "Fine, sweetling. As you wish. I await confirmation of our happy news in your chambers."

When he had gone, Bella stepped into Carlisle's room. There, she set eyes on Edward for the first time in eight days. He rested on a cot near the fire, facing away from her. Though she ached to go to him, she didn't dare.

She needn't have concerned herself. The moment Carlisle's door closed, Edward was upright. She had time enough to take in his pronounced limp and the sickly shade of his fading bruises before he had his arms around her.

"Edward," she said on a breath. "Edward, we cannot-"

"Shh, Bella. He knows. We are safe." He pulled back and took her cheeks in his hands as he peppered kisses across her features. "My love. How I missed you."

Bella found she was trembling, tears in her eyes. She raised her shaking fingers to his face. Her touch was but a brush as she traced the smattering of shallow cuts and fading bruises. "My God, Edward."

He shook his head and trapped her hand against his cheek. "Please don't worry for me, Bella. Carlisle is taking good care of me." He looped his arms about her waist. "Tell me what ails you."

Bella ducked her head against his chest, shy. They had spoken of this, wished for it, but she wondered if the reality would prove too difficult. He cupped her cheek, urging her to look at him. When she did, she saw the unconditional love and acceptance written there as plain as day. "I believe I am pregnant," she whispered.

His body jolted, and his eyes widened. "You believe?"

Bella glanced at the apothecary who was watching with a pleased but sad smile on his face. She wondered at his expression but looked back to Edward. "I wanted to tell you first, but…" She shook her head. "James brought me here so that Carlisle might examine me."

Edward looked to Carlisle. He kept his arm around Bella as he walked her the few steps to the man. "You can tell us, Carlisle?" The hope on his face made Bella feel warm.

Carlisle extended his hand to Bella. "Come, my dear. Lay down and tell me how you're feeling."

"Do you wish me to leave?" Edward asked.

"No. And you cannot. You are supposed to be dead asleep."

Carlisle asked a few questions and pressed against her abdomen. "It is early yet to say with any degree of certainty," he said as he helped her upright. "However, Your Highness, I do believe you shall deliver a winter child early next year."

Bella swallowed hard past the lump in her throat and let Edward gather her in his arms. He rocked her and kissed her hair. "Our child, Bella? Are you certain?"

"Our child," she said. She had taken care to drink Carlisle's elixir after she lay with James. She raised her head and touched his cheek with a smile. "Such a scandal, isn't it? Some day, a king will rule these lands with common blood running through his veins."

To her surprise, he shot a nervous look at Carlisle.

"You may tell her, Edward. It is as fair a trade for Her Majesty as it was for you. I have her secret; she should have mine."

Bella furrowed her brow and turned to Edward. "What is he speaking of?"

Edward took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. He told her a fantastic story of where Carlisle had taken him the night before. He was a prince by birthright.

"Queen Esme is alive? She is your mother, and she is alive?"

"So it would seem." His eyes were lit with excitement and a happiness Bella would never have been able to understand. What must it be like for a parentless waif to discover his origins. "So our child is a true prince. See?"

Bella shook her head. "Edward, Carlisle. This throne belongs to the Queen. By rights, it should be hers."

"You are the Queen, Your Highness. Somebody wanted Esme and her child dead all those years ago. Even if there was a way to restore her crown, she and Edward both would be in danger."

Edward balked. "The thought has just occurred to me… Carlisle, King Caius died of the same illness that supposedly killed my mother, did he not? Does that mean you believe he was killed as well?"

"As I said, it was suspicious that King Caius was brought to the throne in the first place. Long I had thought he might have been behind the deaths, but now I am not sure." Carlisle looked at Bella and back. "That is, unless James has inherited his father's ambition."

At that, Bella snorted. "James cares not for the responsibilities of the crown. Since his father's death, he has been in a consistent foul mood."

"And an already suffering people have suffered further for it," Carlisle said. "No, you're right, and that does give me some comfort for your safety, Your Highness. If King Caius was murdered, it may well have been because James is so malleable. He can be manipulated." He tapped his lips. "But by whom?" He waved his hand. "We shall discuss it further soon. Now, we should get you back to your husband before he becomes suspicious."

Bella frowned and turned to hug Edward tighter. "I wish…"

"Shhh." He pulled her face up to his and kissed her. "As do I, My Queen."

_**~0~**_

When Carlisle deemed Edward well enough to return to work, he was surprised to find he had garnered some notoriety amongst the other servants. Since they had come to Nomadia some months before, the servants previously from Forkshire were looked upon as unwelcome outsiders. Now, though, they sought him out to ask how he fared.

"They were shaken by the King's display, what he did to Alice and especially to you," Emmett said as they set about the day's labor. He shook his head. "The new king is more fool than the old. There is something to be said about loyalty even amongst slaves."

Edward nodded. "Where is Alice? I've yet to see her."

Emmett brightened. "It seems our King has had a change of heart. She was brought back to the palace from the backbreaking work she was sent to."

Edward huffed. "The King is inclined to give The Queen what she wants of late."

"Why would you say that."

"Nevermind. I was merely musing aloud."

Emmett studied him and then he threw his head back and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'd rather pass my congratulations to you than that vermin."

"Quiet, Emmett. It is early yet. Do not tempt fate," Edward said, but he grinned.

His friend chuckled. "Well, happy tidings all around." He cleared his throat. "Rose is pregnant as well."

"Really?"

"Aye. So she tells me." His grin was huge and may have made him look silly under other circumstances.

"Well then it is _you _who is to be congratulated. We shall celebrate tonight."

"Aye." Emmett fell quiet, a troubled look coming over his face.

"What is it, my friend?"

Emmett's eyes turned to the castle. "A thought I'm sure you share, brother. I fear for the control the King will have over both our children."

Edward's heart twisted, and he hung his head to conceal his fury. He did not fool himself into believing it would be easy to let another man, _that _man be a father to his child when he could not. He could have told Emmett he was lucky there, that he would get to hold and cuddle his children and hear them call him Papa, but he also understood the other man's plight. His children would be James's to command and control.

He touched his hand to Emmett's shoulder and imparted some words of wisdom from his newfound father. "This life is hard but it is ours. We shall make happiness of what we have."

_**~0~**_

Some days later, Edward was just setting about his tasks for the day when Santiago appeared, looking displeased. "Edward, Jasper, Emmett. The Queen has commanded your services for the day. Get cleaned up and presentable."

The men hurried to do as they were bid, and Edward wondered what Bella was up to. She had to know James would be displeased that she was, again, favoring the servants from Forkshire. She might be getting away with some things now that he thought she carried his child, but Edward rather wished she wouldn't push her luck, not for him.

Still, done was done. He allowed himself to enjoy being in her presence. She found reason to touch him under the guise of ordering him about as they visited the market. She claimed to be in need of different furniture, necessitating the help of men to move to the cart she'd had brought with her.

It was mid-morning when she snapped her fingers to get his attention. "Come here, boy. I've an errand for you."

He went to her side and knelt obediently before her, his lips turned up in a private smile as she feigned impatience. "Get up, get up. We haven't got all day. I am in need of a few things from the apothecary. I forgot to ask him before he left the castle. Here." She thrust a parchment at him. "I have writ down what I need. Go to him at once."

Edward raised his head and his heart began to pound erratically.

"Boy, have you heard what I said?"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty." Coming back to his senses, he bowed his head again as he took the parchment from her with trembling fingers.

"Good. You may have to wait. I had no time to send word ahead of what I needed. Go now so that you may be back before nightfall."

Edward swallowed hard. "Yes, Your Majesty."

As she passed, her fingertips brushed the back of his hand - the only gesture she could manage with her ladies about.

From the city gates, it was an hour's walk to Carlisle's home. The whole way, Edward did not know what to think. He understood what Bella had done. He knew what waited for him, _who _waited for him. The closer he got, the more he shook.

He was only halfway through his journey when he spied a man and two horses by the side of the road. Carlisle had come to meet him.

"You knew I was coming, then. You conspired with the queen."

A smile played at Carlisle's lips. "It is a habit of mine - conspiring with queens." His expression gentled. "And it is a gift as this is the eighteenth anniversary of your birth."

Edward's eyes went wide. "What?"

Carlisle tilted his head. "You had not considered, had you? Your mother and I have quietly celebrated your birthday every year without you." He clasped Edward's hand. "This year, you will be with us."

Edward did not care that it might have been unseemly. He threw his arms around Carlisle's neck, like he was at least a decade younger. "Thank you, Father."

He felt Carlisle's hand warm on his back. "My son. Having you here is more my gift than yours." He rubbed Edward's back. "Come. Your mother awaits."

Edward's breath stuttered as he stepped back from Carlisle. He had a hard time getting on the horse his father had brought, he was shaking so badly. "You told her then?"

"When I returned home a few nights ago. She has not stopped crying."

"And she wishes to see me?" Edward asked. He felt nervous and eager all at once.

"Oh, Edward." He sighed. "I have done my best to give your mother everything she wanted, but she is a simple woman. It takes so little to please her. The one thing she has ached for all these years was the one thing I could not give her. Of course she wishes to see you."

Edward's eyes stung with tears he worked hard to control. It was too much. All the years of his life, when his thoughts strayed to the mystery of his past, he would not allow himself to wonder. What good was it? He had no identity. He had no family.

Now, he knew his name, his lineage. He had a birthday and a father.

As they rode up to Carlisle's house, the door opened. Edward's head spun, and he had to cling to the horse as he slid off its back. His knees felt weak. He pressed one hand against his chest as though he could keep his heart contained to his ribcage by physical will alone. A woman appeared in the doorway.

He had a mother, and she was beautiful.

She pressed frail looking hands to her lips as he took the first tentative step toward her. She stumbled forward, and that got Edward's feet moving. He didn't want her to fall. He held his hands out, but she stayed upright and reached up to touch his face. "Edward?" she asked.

"Mother," he whispered.

Tears brimmed and fell down her cheeks. "My boy. My precious child. I never thought I would see you again." She traced his features with her fingers and eyes, shaking as she looked him over. "My God. You are so beautiful."

Her features crumpled as sobs overtook her, and she sagged forward. Edward caught her in his arms and held her, hugging her tight as he dared. She clutched at the front of his shirt as though she could not bring him close enough. Edward understood. The emotion that hit him then was too much, far too much to hold. His legs gave out, and they sunk to the ground together, both trembling and clinging to each other. Edward barely processed the crunch of the dirt as his father knelt beside them and wrapped his arms around both of them.

They rocked together, a family reunited against all odds.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to jessypt and barburella and my WC girls. So much heart.**

**So Edward has his mommy and a baby on the way.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Everybody was on anon last update so Imma answer some things.**

**First, Esme's husband Charles is not the same as King Charles, Renee's husband and Bella's father. They are two separate people. I had Bella lament that they shared a name because her father was kind when Esme's husband was a tyrant, but I wanted to make sure to repeat it. I know y'all read a lot of fanfic hehe. **

**Second, someone said something about Bella's thought process about how she might actually enjoy James's company under other circumstances. If you want to talk about it, feel free to hit me up.**

* * *

When she had seen her mother for King Caius's funeral, Renee had some advice to Bella on how to be a queen.

"You will be mother to your people, Bella. The King will not have time to go among the common folk, but you should make it your priority. See with your own eyes how they suffer so you may see how to help them. Your husband will come to depend on you. He will listen to you."

In practice, it was rare James listened to her. Bella reckoned this was his father's fault. James had some respect for women. He revered his mother and would have listened to anything she said. King Caius's disdain for Forkshire, including its Queen and Princess, was thinly veiled at best. Bella was part of a peace deal, nothing more.

Still, Bella did her best not to let James forget she had a voice. She didn't let him forget of his people's suffering, for what little good it did her.

"My King-"

"Yes, My Lady, I have heard you," James said, waving Bella off. "This and that and the starving guttersnipe children." He looked to Bella's uncle who sat at his right side. "The running of a kingdom is so tedious. You ran Forkshire for your sister after her husband's death, did you not, Lord Aro?"

Aro laughed, his gaze shifting to Bella and back to James quickly. "I assisted Queen Renee in the same manner I do you, Your Majesty."

"You got Forkshire on solid ground. Perhaps I should turn the running of kingdom over to you." James was joking but only just. Bella had no doubt the lout would rather be hunting or whoring as it pleased him. He had confessed to her, after his father's death, that he felt robbed. Caius had a good decade of life left in him if not more.

Bella almost wished her uncle would take over running things. The people of Forkshire were not starving like many in Nomadia. By chance, Aro had many decades of experience in kingcraft and…

Someone touched her arm. Bella raised her head and blinked at her husband. He looked concerned. "Are you well, My Lady?"

"I…What?"

"You gasped, and you look pale. Are you going to be ill?"

Bella's heart pounded fast. Her head was spinning. "I… yes. I'm not feeling well at all."

"Your ladies will escort you to your chambers." James beckoned to her ladies-in-waiting. "I told you it was too soon for you to be out of bed. You should rest easy, sweetling. The child you carry is my son, and this castle has a sordid history with babes in the womb."

"Your Majesty, you would do well not to tempt fate," Aro said. "This child is blessed, surely. We will announce your happy news soon, and that will bring joy to your people."

Bella trembled and let her be led away by her ladies. Her mind would not wrap around the thought that had occurred to her, but nor would that thought let itself be shaken. She let her ladies lead her as far as her room before she made her excuses, begging them to let her alone. As they were all no doubt aware of the ailing of breeding women, they were all too eager to let Alice take over.

When they were behind closed doors, Bella grabbed Alice's hand. "Alice. Oh, Alice, I have no right to ask what I am about to beg of you, not after what you've already suffered at my husband's hand."

Alice paled, but she knelt before Bella. "You may ask, My Lady. There is no harm in asking."

Bella took a deep breath. "I need you to get a message to Edward."

"That is easy enough."

"But you mustn't let anyone else hear you, nor even be suspicious of what you might say. That is important." She tapped her lips. "Or perhaps I might write it down so you will not know-"

"Tell me, Bella," Alice said.

Bella's breath caught. Since Edward had told her Carlisle's story, Bella couldn't help but fear for her and her child's lives. She arranged and rearranged the pieces in her mind, wondering if there truly was a connection between King Caius's death and the deaths so many years before. She had noted before that Aro, for a man who was not himself a royal, had garnered a considerable amount of power. All her life he had travelled between Forkshire and Volterra often to advise King Marcus. While Bella thought her mother a wise and capable Queen in her own right, Renee had taken Aro's council in most things. Now, though he joked, James did as Aro suggested most of the time. In fact, Bella had more than once taken to asking her uncle to reason with James directly rather than try to bring up a difficult subject to her husband herself.

"You can tell me," Alice said again.

Bella let out a long, slow breath, trying to calm herself and orient her thoughts. Did she really believe her uncle capable of such atrocities as killing kings and queens, of killing children and unborn babes? And to what purpose? Aro would never be a king himself. He could not be.

As strange as she found him at times, Aro was her uncle. He had doted upon her and sat her on his knees when she was little. It was him who'd held her when her father died.

Bella's stomach twisted.

What if he'd held her, rocked her, all while being the one responsible for her father's death? Though she had been but a child, she remembered Charles and Aro had argued. She recalled an argument she had accidentally witnessed a short time before his death when she went to show her father something she'd found in the forest.

"_Enough, Aro. You are not the king."_

Bella took a deep breath and looked up at her friend. "I need you to tell Edward exactly this: What if it was Aro?"

Alice blinked. "Is that all?"

Bella took Alice by the shoulders. "It is important Alice, and it is important you let no one hear you. I know you don't understand, and I hope you will never have to understand."

"Of course, I will abide, My Lady."

"Go now."

Alice nodded and moved to the antechamber just as James was coming in. She shrank back instinctually, and Bella's heart twisted. She hated to see Alice so scared. Her friend sank down into a low curtsey as the king entered. "Good morrow, Your Majesty."

Before she could rise, James put his hand on Alice's shoulder, holding her down so she had to kneel to keep her balance. He clucked, moving his hand up to her chin and forcing her head up. "Are you behaving yourself, girl? Have you learned your lesson about what happens to thieves in my midst?"

Bella sat up on the bed, fuming. She wanted her husband's hands off her friend as much as she never wanted them near her again.

Alice took an unsteady breath, and did not argue that she was innocent of any wrongdoing. "Your Majesty is most merciful. I would not waste this second chance you've allowed me."

"That is good. You are young yet and strong. You would have toiled many years in the fields if not for my mercy and your Queen's nostalgia. You understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"The Queen trusts you to care for her and your future prince."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Alice swallowed hard. "I was on my way to the kitchens just now to fetch the Queen a bit of broth to keep her strength."

James studied her and finally let go her chin. "Off with you then."

Bella was quiet as James stepped toward her. She remembered when Aro told her she was betrothed to the Prince of Nomadia. How she had hated him then. In the end, though, she understood. She had always understood her place. She was always going to be married to some prince of somewhere. Her husband was always going to be a stranger in a strange land, and truth be told, it was likely she could have had much worse than the likes of James.

She already knew she was a pawn for peace between Nomadia and Forkshire, but now she wondered if she was the bridge her uncle used to gain the power of the throne.

When James sat beside her on the bed, Bella pushed those thoughts away. She had to concentrate not to flinch when he patted her cheek. "You should be in bed, not merely atop it, sweet girl."

"That is a good idea." She did feel faint. She shivered, and let James pull her to her feet. Though his touch revolted her, Bella forced herself to relax as he helped her out of some of her layers so she could climb into bed in comfort.

He stroked the hair away from her face with tender motions, and for a moment, he seemed nervous. "Would you like me to hold you, sweetling?"

"I… no, James. I'm sure you have many more important things to do."

His brow furrowed as he ran his fingers over her cheek. His look was more intent than Bella had ever seen. "I am no fool, Bella. I know you have no love for me, much as I wish you did."

Bella tilted her head and wondered what love meant to a man like James. She had to admit, he had at least tried to show her tenderness. She'd heard enough gossip from her ladies to understand many men showed no consideration to their wives in their marital bed. James was gentle, or he had been with exception of that evening after he beat Edward.

If Bella had not known what true love looked and sounded like, she might have been fooled by her husband playing at it. "Do you love me, husband?"

He bowed his head. His smirk reappeared as his hand dropped to the bed. "Love is a woman's game and unseemly for a man. You are my wife. You carry my child. I care for you."

Bella thought of Edward and how readily he told her he loved her, how he loved their child. He thought of Carlisle's sacrifice, how he gave up his titles and most his lands so he had the freedom to remain unmarried for Esme. They were real men. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of the rest of her life. "I'm tired, James."

"Sleep, My Queen."

_**~0~**_

It was days before Edward could see Bella.

The mercy of the situation was now that she was with child, James did not visit Bella's room at night. Still, since Edward had returned to work, Santiago had been harder on him. He was oft left too exhausted to risk climbing the wall to her room.

Late on a moonless night, Edward could stand their separation no more. He scaled the wall and swept her into his arms before she had a chance to utter much more than his name. His hands were everywhere on her as he couldn't decide how best to hold her. With his hands spread across her back he could pull her close against his body, but he did so love to run his fingers through her soft hair when he kissed her. He couldn't imagine a time when he would ever have enough of her, of this.

Eventually, though, he recalled there was much to discuss, and she was with child. It would do neither of them much good if he forgot himself.

With a sigh, Edward kissed her once more and stepped back. He chuckled at the state of her hair and bedclothes. Both were rumpled. Remembering her fingers stroking and tugging his hair, Edward could guess he looked much the same. He took her hand and led her to the sofa. There, he pulled her close to him so he could kiss her cheek and hold her as they spoke.

She asked about his mother, and Edward told her of the little time they had together.

"Her hands were so soft. She was gentle and kind." He rested his head against hers. "You would like her, my love. I hope you will have a chance to meet her someday." He sighed. "My mother has loved me all my life. I heard it in every word she spoke, felt it in every touch. I am a son, Bella. I have never been a son."

"I am glad for you. I only wish there were some way to restore her title. You are not only a son but the son of a Queen. There must be some way. The throne should be yours."

"I've no desire to be a king. I do not want the throne."

She shifted in his arms so she could look in his eyes. "The throne would have entitled you to a great many things. Me, for instance."

He considered her words for a long moment. "I know something of being someone's property, Your Highness. I do not wish for you to be my property."

"That is not what I meant."

"I know, love. I simply wish we were free to love as we wished, without the complication of thrones and social classes between us." He kissed her forehead. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Have you…Have you considered that if my father could get my mother out, he could also do the same for you?"

She was quiet for too long, but she rested her head against his shoulder. "Of course I have considered it. But what then, Edward? If we disappeared at the same time, James would know. He is the jealous sort. I do not put it past him to hunt us to the end of our days. What would that mean for us? Would we have to give our child away as your mother gave you up?"

He held her tighter, feeling possessive. "And I have no way to support you, no trade to make my living. I know. I know."

She put a hand to his cheek and waited until he looked up. "You take better care of me now than my husband ever could. You are a good man, Edward. You would make a good king, and it is your birthright."

"What you speak of is impossible. Blood has not made James a good king. Blood will not give me a throne." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with her insistence.

"It is not impossible."

"How, Bella? How would it be possible to restore my mother to a throne she doesn't want eighteen years after her death?"

Bella slumped. "I know not. But we may start by finding who set out to kill her all those years ago, who may yet kill me and your son."

A chill went down Edward's spine. He clenched his fists and held her tighter. Leaving her with her husband day after day was bad enough. He wanted to believe as Carlisle did, that she was in no danger. Whomever was killing kings had her where he wanted her.

"You truly believe it was your uncle?"

"I believe my uncle has slowly gathered more power since those days. Think of it, Edward. Nomadia, Volterra, Dwyer, Forkshire. All have experienced mysterious deaths. Yes, what those people died of were common enough ailments, so their deaths looked natural, but we need look no further than your mother to know with certainty they were murders."

"My mother's near death and her husband's death were murders, that is certain. But all the deaths here? King Caius, the deaths in Volterra." He touched her cheek. "Are you saying you believe your uncle is responsible for your father's death?"

"I am saying my uncle is the common link. In all cases he has come to have more power than he would have if people had not died. Do you suppose there's a way to speak to some of the older servants, someone who was here before? Carlisle told you he didn't recognize my parents because he had not seen them at court, but it would stand to reason Forkshire had a presence here. Perhaps Aro served as envoy?"

"That is something to consider. It will have to be investigated very carefully. After James's ill treatment of Alice and me, some may be willing to speak. We will have to be careful as to whom."

Bella shuddered and placed her hand against his cheek to turn his face to her. She kissed him then. It was a hungry kiss, needy. Edward was only too happy to return her kiss until the desperate way she grabbed at him caught his attention. When he broke their kiss, he was surprised and horrified to find she was crying.

"What is it? Bella…" He caught her face in his hands but she lunged forward. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. "Sweet girl, what is it?"

She groaned and pulled away. "Do not call me that."

Edward was at a loss. Her temperament had changed, again, in the blink of an eye. "All right. I'm sorry." He reached out with tentative fingers. He half expected her to snap at him like a feral dog, but her scowl faded to a more sheepish expression as he wiped away her tears.

"It is I who should apologize." She settled against him again, hiding her face. "It strikes me at times how precarious our situation is. What we are doing is so dangerous, Edward. If the king caught you but looking at me… And yet I ask you to risk more."

"For your sake, Bella, for the sake of our child, I would risk anything."

She tightened her arms around him. "I cannot lose you. I cannot bear to think of my life without you."

Carlisle's words from weeks before. "_It is all but guaranteed the King will kill you before you reach old age_." Edward's ever-present worry was that the same was true of Bella. "We will endure. I will make you safe, I promise."

Bella sniffled in his ear. "I'm sorry. These tears overtake me at times."

"Emmett told me it is much the same with Rosalie." He rubbed her back in slow circles. "It is the baby crying, not you."

She lifted her head and smiled. "Our baby." She moved again so she was kneeling on the couch beside him and began to undo the buttons of her dressing gown.

"Bella, what-"

"Hush." Her cheeks flamed, and she hesitated. Then she took his hand and pressed it to the bare skin of her belly under her dressing gown.

He didn't understand what she was doing until she pressed down. He felt the contrast of the soft, pliant skin of her stomach and the taut ball she pressed his palm against. "I can feel it."

She rested one hand over his and the other at the back of his neck. She played with the hairs at his nape as he moved his hand over her skin.

His grin threatened to split his face. He kissed her reverently and stroked his thumb over her belly as though he were caressing their child.

"It's worth it," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "Every minute is worth it to me. It's a risk I take gladly."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much to jessypt and barburella and everydaybella. **

**Getting down to the brass tacks, kids. **


End file.
